Confession
by alienpan
Summary: Hari itu bukan hari terbaiknya. Tapi Hinata Hyuuga untuk pertama kalinya, mendapat pernyataan cinta pertamanya. SasuHina. AU. OOC. Typo(s)
1. Prologue

**Confession**

**Author: alienpan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje akut yeyeye/?**

**A/N: yay kali ini saya datang ke fandom Naruto dan bawa chaptered sasuhina fic iyeeeyyy gomen kalo masih banyak kesalahan dan ketauan banget amatirnya. :D hehe. enjoy ^u^)b**

.

.

.

Hari itu bukan hari terbaiknya. Tapi Hinata Hyuuga untuk pertama kalinya, mendapat pernyataan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

**Prologue**

"Hyuuga..."

Kepala gadis itu mendongak untuk mencari tahu siapa yang telah menyebut nama keluarganya. Iris amethyst-nya menangkap sosok lelaki yang wajahnya tidak kelihatan terlalu jelas karena ia membelakangi sinar matahari.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sapu yang digenggam tangan pucat milik Hinata terjatuh. Bersamaan dengan kedua pipi dan telinganya yang warna putihnya telah bertransisi menjadi merah seperti tomat.

_"E-etto..."_Hinata membuka mulutnya, meski tidak mengetahui apa yang hendak ia katakan.

Pemuda itu menggeser sedikit posisi berdirinya, membuat wajahnya sedikit terkena cahaya sehingga Hinata bisa melihat wajahnya yang rupawan disamping ekspresi dingin yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Ya sudah." Pemuda itu akhirnya angkat bicara setelah menunggu jawaban Hinata yang tak kunjung terucap meski ia sudah menunggu selama sepuluh menit. "Yang barusan lupakan saja." Katanya tegas. Lebih mirip seperti perintah.

Hinata sudah biasa mendengar nada semacam itu dari ayahnya, oleh karena itu dengan refleks ia mengangguk patuh. Namun kepalanya tidak terangkat lagi selama beberapa saat. Ia tidak bisa menatap langsung pemuda itu dengan wajah yang kini telah merah sempurna.

Namun dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat kaki pemuda itu yang berbalik pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Setelah sepasang kaki itu menghilang baru sang gadis Hyuuga memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

Ia telah hilang.

Hinata memegang pipinya yang masih memanas meskipun hembusan angin dingin di musim gugur menerpa pipinya. Pikirannya kosong, bahkan gadis itu melupakan daun-daun kecoklatan yang masih harus disapunya.

Hari itu bukan hari terbaik, udara mulai terasa dingin dan Hinata lupa membawa sarung tangan hingga tangannya seolah membeku. _Partner_ piketnya memberikan tanggung jawabnya secara utuh kepada Hinata sehingga ia harus melakukan pekerjaannya untuk menyapu dedaunan di halaman sekolah sendirian. Dan daun-daun itu tidak mau menurut ketika Hinata mengumpulkannya. Di hari itu dia masih berusia empat belas dan bersiap untuk ujian masuk SMU.

Di hari itu Hinata mendapat pernyataan cinta pertamanya.

Meski itu pernyataan cinta yang terdengar aneh dan seperti main-main.

Ah...

Hinata menurunkan tangannya dari pipinya. Kini menampilkan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

_Siapa pemuda itu?_

_._

_._

_._

_dou dou? maaf kalo mengecewakan. would add chap 1 later OU)b_


	2. Chapter 1

**Confession**

**Author: alienpan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje akut yeyeye/?**

**A/N: yay saya dateng lagi bersama dengan chapter satunya~ enjoy =D**

.

.

.

Hari itu seharusnya menjadi salah satu hari terbaiknya. Dan Hinata akan mendapatkan seratus teman seperti yang sudah dikatakannya pada Hanabi. Semua akan berjalan sempurna kalau saja sang gadis Hyuuga tidak menerima kekalahan terbesarnya

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**Hyuuga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa bulan setelah itu. Hinata sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan pernyataan cinta itu. Perhatian gadis itu kini hanya tertuju pada ujian masuk ke SMU impiannya yang akan dihadapinya beberapa hari lagi. Ia bukan gadis jenius atau murid dengan prestasi yang gemilang, oleh karena itu dia harus bekerja keras supaya bisa diterima.

Meski tak ayal, jika sekelebat pernyataan itu muncul di otaknya yang mulai penat oleh rumus matematika mau tak mau pipinya akan sedikit memerah dan otaknya mendadak kosong.

"—_ta_,"

"Hinata!" Ah, sekali lagi dia melakukannya. Gadis itu terlihat gelagapan, ia menoleh untuk menanggapi panggilan dari pria dengan garis segitiga terbalik di sisi wajahnya. "Ki-kiba-_kun_, _konnichiwa,_ dan Akamaru juga." Hinata menyapa pemuda itu, dan anjing yang selalu setia berada di sisi tuannya. Hinata sangat menyukai Akamaru. Sama sukanya ia kepada Inuzuka Kiba.

Tentu saja suka disini bukan suka dalam artian perempuan kepada laki-laki.

Karena terlepas dari ayah, sepupu dan adiknya. Kiba adalah satu-satunya teman yang bisa diajaknya bicara dengan bebas. Tentu saja Aburame Shino tidak masuk hitungan karena meskipun Hinata lebih sering mencurahkan pikirannya kepada pemuda itu toh tidak ada hal lain yang membuatnya berbicara selain kesukaannya pada serangga. Hinata tidak terlalu akrab dengan serangga meskipun mereka tidak terlalu membuatnya merasa terganggu.

Keberadaan Kiba dan Akamaru sebagai temannya tidak lain adalah karena pemuda itu telah berlatih _kendo_ di _dojo_ milik keluarga Hyuuga sejak usia muda. _Dojo_ yang telah dibangun sejak dulu dan dijadikan sebagai warisan keluarga turun menurun yang meski sudah melewati masa jayanya tetap tidak kehilangan kebanggaannya.

Kiba yang saat itu terpana akan kehebatan sepupu Hinata dalam memainkan pedang kayu membuatnya bersikeras untuk menemukan tempatnya berlatih. Sambil menggendong Akamaru yang saat itu masih sangat muda dan kaki yang mulai pegal dia menemukan Hinata yang mengantarnya masuk ke _dojo_-nya. Sejak saat itu dia sudah memutuskan bahwa gadis Hyuuga bermata pucat yang telah menolongnya itu adalah temannya.

Dan tentu saja Hinata tidak akan menolak keberadaan Kiba dan Akamaru sebagai temannya. Apalagi setelah itu Kiba membawa temannya Aburame Shino yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara dari sekolahnya yang khusus laki-laki. Sebelumnya pemuda itu biasa membawa sekumpulan anak laki-laki berisik yang kerjanya membuat ribut dan menggoda Hinata sehingga gadis itu sempat tidak berani untuk menginjakkan kakinya di _dojo_ selama beberapa hari.

Dan dengan sedikit peringatan tegas dari Hiashi dan ancaman dari Neji Kiba berhenti membawa teman-temannya kalau dia tidak mau dikeluarkan dari _dojo_. Sebagai gantinya dia meminta salah satu lelaki terdiam yang pernah dibawanya untuk menemani latihan. Jadilah selagi menunggu Kiba berlatih Hinata mulai banyak berbicara dengan Shino yang terlihat asyik dengan serangga-serangganya tetapi tetap menaruh perhatian pada cerita-cerita yang dituturkan oleh sang gadis Hyuuga itu.

Untuk kedua orang dan satu anjing itu Hinata merasa hidupnya sudah lengkap.

"Ada apa Kiba-_kun_? Kau selesai berlatih?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan. Hinata memang sudah lama akrab dengan Kiba bahkan ia tidak lagi bicara gagap jika di hadapannya, tapi urusan volume suara hal itu sudah tidak bisa diubahnya lagi. Masih saja terdengar kecil dan gemetaran.

"Un." Kiba merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai kayu yang hangat karena penghangat ruangan yang saat itu masih diaktifkan. "Hei Hinata, apa sudah ada seseorang yang akan memberimu kancing kedua?" Tanyanya.

"Ka-kancing kedua?" Hinata terlihat berfikir. "Aku punya. Tahun lalu Neji _nii-san_ memberikan kancing keduanya padaku." Jawabnya setelah berfikir beberapa saat. Terlihat raut senang di wajah _chubby _ -nya. Ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya memamerkan gantungan dari kancing kedua milik sepupu jauhnya.

Kiba mengerang. "Jadi _Senpai_ sudah memberikan kancing keduanya padamu, sial. Andai aku lahir satu tahun lebih cepat." Keluhnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Kiba yang seolah tidak mau kalah oleh Neji. Karena meski hanya sepihak, kentara sekali bahwa pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu benar-benar menghormati sekaligus menjadikan Hyuuga Neji rival yang belum pernah dikalahkannya.

"Tapi Hinata," Kiba menghentikan keluh kesahnya. "aku tetap akan memberikan kancing keduaku padamu." Katanya sambil menampilkan senyum tiga jari. "berhubung sekolahku adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki tidak ada teman sekolah yang akan kuberikan kancing keduaku. Dan kami berlomba siapa yang memberikannya kepada gadis yang paling manis akan ditraktir makan." Jelasnya.

"Benarkah?" Mata Hinata mendadak sayu. "Kalau begitu kau tidak akan ditraktir makan. Aku sama sekali tidak manis." Katanya lesu.

"Bilang apa sih?" Kiba tertawa. Ia mengubah posisi rebahnya menjadi duduk bersila. "Kau ini gadis yang paling manis. Benar kan Akamaru?" Tanyanya. Yang dijawab oleh gonggongan anjing itu kepada tuannya.

Sadar bahwa pujian itu tidak terlalu berefek Kiba cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Lagipula mereka kebanyakan hanya memberikan kancingnya kepada banci dan saudara perempuan yang jelas tidak masuk hitungan."

Wajah Hinata berubah geli. Ia jadi teringat dengan salah satu cerita Kiba mengenai temannya. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi ia mengeluarkan suara tawa yang cukup keras sehingga ayahnya sedikit menegurnya karena tidak seharusnya seorang gadis Hyuuga tertawa selebar itu. Hinata menunduk meminta maaf meski raut geli di wajahnya masih dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Hinata tahu itu makanya ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa bahwa putrinya sudah terlihat sangat menyesal Hiashi kembali melakukan kegiatannya untuk melatih putri bungsunya dalam _Kendo_. Hanabi.

Kiba tahu Hinata menunduk bukan karena ketakutan ataupun rasa hormat yang amat sangat. Oleh karena itu pemuda itu menyentil dahi Hinata yang tertutup poni. "Anak nakal." Katanya seolah memarahi. Meski jelas sekali terdengar kalau pemuda itu hanya main-main. Dan Hinata tahu itu.

"Inuzuka, cepat kemari dan kembali berlatih." Perintah Neji dari ujung tempat latihan. Dia sedikit merasa terganggu melihat Kiba yang terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan sepupunya, entah apa yang diobrolkan mereka yang jelas dia tidak suka jika gadis itu tertawa karena laki-laki. Bukan rahasia lagi, Hyuuga Neji memiliki kompleks khusus kepada sepupunya yang manis itu.

"Ah ini dia si tukang perintah." Keluh Kiba. Lalu menyerukan kata patuh setelah melambai pada Hinata. Dan gadis itu kembali menekuri bukunya yang tadi sempat terabaikan. Kembali sibuk dengan rumus persamaan kuadrat yang belum berhasil juga ia selesaikan.

.

.

.

Meskipun Hyuuga memiliki _dojo_ yang merupakan bisnis keluarga yang diwariskan secara turun menurun. Tentu saja lingkup bisnis mereka bukan hanya itu. Bisa dibilang Hyuuga memegang peranan penting di semua bidang di Konoha. Salah satunya adalah bidang pendidikan. Sebagai contoh bisa diambil sebuah sekolah menengah umum yang paling diminati disana.

SMU swasta yang terkenal karena prestasinya yang membanggakan itu didirikan oleh tetua Hyuuga ketika bisnis mereka mulai berkembang saat itu dengan tujuan agar sekolah itu dapat menjadi sekolah bagi keturunan klan Hyuuga. Meskipun mereka juga harus mengikuti tes yang begitu ketat dan sulit walau sekolah itu milik klan mereka.

Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Tahun lalu Neji berhasil melewati tes yang ketat dan menjadi juara umum. Karenanya Hinata tidak mau kalah. Untuk itulah ia belajar dengan keras selama ini.

Dan hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Ia berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Bulan april nanti, dia akan mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Gadis itu tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari itu. Ia menyuarakan keinginannya atas kehidupan barunya di sekolah menengah umum kepada Hanabi yang saat itu kebetulan sedang mengerjakan PR-nya dan bukan berlatih di _dojo_.

"Aku akan memiliki seratus teman." Kata Hinata. "Hanabi, doakan aku ya." Pintanya riang. Hanabi hanya mengangguk patuh mendengar permintaan kakaknya itu.

"Tentu saja aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Hinata _nee-san_." Jawabnya sambil mengerjakan soal-soal yang hampir dia selesaikan. "Tapi _nee-san_, jangan lupa bahwa _nee-san_ juga harus menjalankan kewajiban untuk menjaga nama baik Hyuuga. Jangan sampai nilai-nilaimu berada di bawah." Katanya menasihati.

Hinata terdiam. Dia merasa sedikit malu. Tentu saja dia berhasil diterima di sekolah itu bukan berarti dia bisa bersantai-santai. Dia juga harus bisa menjaga nilainya kalau bisa jadi peringkat satu paralel seperti Neji sepupunya. Hinata mengangguk patuh.

"Te-tentu saja aku akan membanggakan nama Hyuuga." Cicit Hinata. Hanabi mengangguk puas. Ia kini telah menyelesaikan PR-nya. Sambil membereskan bukunya ia meminta dibuatkan coklat panas oleh Hinata yang dengan senang hati dilaksanakan oleh kakaknya yang penuh kasih itu.

_Hanabi memang benar-benar seorang Hyuuga._ Sebersit perasaan bangga terlintas di benak Hinata ketika ia memasukkan _marshmallow_ ke dalam coklat panasnya. Di antara mereka berdua, Hanabilah yang paling pantas disebut Hyuuga.

Dengan sudut mataya Hinata memperhatikan Hanabi yang menyambut coklat panasnya dengan senang. Menyeruputnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru hingga lidahnnya terasa panas.

_Tapi dia juga adikku_.

Kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung dengan indah. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya mengelus kepala bersurai coklat milik adiknya itu. yang memandangnya dengan penuh tanya. Hinata tidak menjelaskan apa-apa hanya bilang kalau dia sangat senang memiliki adik manis seperti Hanabi. Sehingga gadis kecil itu bersemu merah.

Keluarganya memang bukan yang paling sempurna. Ayahnya adalah orang yang kolot dan hanya memikirkan bisnis keluarga. Ia lebih terlihat menghabiskan waktu untuk melatih Hanabi dibandingkan dengan Hinata yang sudah tidak bisa bermain _kendo_ karena ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pergelangan tangannya, ibunya sudah meninggal sejak melahirkan adiknya, dan adiknya sudah dewasa jika dibandingkan umurnya. Tapi Hinata sayang mereka semua. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk menganggap bahwa keluarganya sempurna.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Hinata akhirnya tiba. Gadis penggugup itu sudah bangun sejak subuh. Dan ia mematut dirinya dalam balutan seragam SMU selama lebih dari sepuluh kali.

"Sa-salam.. Nama saya Hinata Hyuuga. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ia berkata dengan pelan. Bersikap seolah pantulan di cermin adalah calon teman-teman sekelasnya. Sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya membuatnya terlihat bodoh Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Menarik rambutnya pelan. "Apa sih yang sedang kulakukan." Keluhnya.

Hinata merasakan ponselnya bergetar dari dalam sakunya. Dengan sigap sang gadis Hyuuga mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ternyata ada satu pesan masuk dari Kiba. Penasaran akan isinya, gadis itu membuka _mail_ yang baru diterimanya selama kurang dari satu menit lalu itu.

_Ini harinya kan? Semangat!_

_ P.S Akamaru bilang jangan temukan anjing yang lebih baik darinya_

Seulas senyum kembali tersungging di bibir merah muda gadis itu. Pandangannya kini teralih dari layar _smartphone_-nya ke gantungan yang kini terlihat lebih ramai oleh dua buah kancing dari dua orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk membalas _mail_ nya nanti karena dia harus segera membuat sarapan untuk ayah dan adiknya.

Hinata baru saja meletakkan makanannya ke atas piring ketika ayahnya dan Hanabi masuk ke ruang makan. Dan seperti dugaannya mereka terlihat terpaku melihat Hinata yang dengan seragam rapi menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

_"Ohayou gozaimasu! Otou-san, Hanabi-chan_." Sapa Hinata dengan _ojigi_ yang telah dilatihnya sejak ia bisa berdiri. Yang pertama sadar dari keterpanaannya adalah Hanabi ia mengangguk senang dan memuji Hinata dengan tulus.

"Hinata _nee-san_ sangat cantik." Katanya sambil tersenyum kagum.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Hanabi-_chan_." Jawab Hinata senang.

"Pastikan bahwa hari ini kaulah yang menyampaikan pidato penyambutan." Kata ayahnya tenang. "Sejak dulu Hyuuga-lah yang menyampaikan pidato penyambutan. Akan jadi sangat memalukan bila yang melakukannya bukan seorang Hyuuga." Lanjutnya.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Mengangguk patuh seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. "_Ha-hai_" Jawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu._" Suara laki-laki yang sangat dikenal Hinata memecah suasana canggung itu. Gadis itu mendongak dan tersenyum cerah pada kedatangan sepupunya. "Neji _nii-san_!" Sambutnya gembira.

"Hi-Hinata.." Neji terlihat terkejut ketika melihat Hinata. "Hinata terlihat manis sekali. Hal ini harus diabadikan." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan _pocket camera_ yang sepertinya sudah disiapkannya dari tadi pagi.

"_Nii-nii-san_ hal itu tidak perlu." Kata Hinata gugup. Ia tidak terlalu suka difoto karena Hinata selalu cemas apakah dia terlihat baik atau tidak. Padahal difoto dalam gaya seperti apapun Hinata selalu terlihat manis.

"Tidak bisa, kau tidak akan menjadi anak SMU selamanya." Kata Neji bersikeras. Dia bahkan sudah mengambil beberapa foto tanpa perizinan gadis bersurai indigo itu. "Kau tumbuh besar begitu cepat Hinata." Katanya. Dengan wajah yang meskipun terlihat sekeras batu masih melukiskan perasaan terharu.

"Sudahlah, sudahlah." Satu-satunya orang dewasa di ruangan itu—Hiashi—akhirnya angkat bicara. Membuat suasana di ruangan itu mendadak menjadi mencekam. Bahkan Neji segera mematikan kameranya. "Biar aku yang ambil foto. Neji berfotolah di samping Hinata." Perintahnya.

"Su-suatu kehormatan bagi saya." Jawab Neji dengan pipi bersemu merah. Ia berdiri di samping Hinata. Menunggu Hiashi menekan tombol.

Satu menit.

Lima menit.

"Paman apa ada yang salah dengan kameranya?" Tanya Neji sedikit khawatir karena kameranya tidak juga mengeluarkan cahaya _blitz_ dan bunyi 'cklik' yang menandakan bahwa gambar sudah berhasil diambil.

_"Otou-san_ biar Hanabi yang mengambil gambarnya." Kata Hanabi akhirnya menawarkan diri. Yang untungnya disambut baik oleh Hiashi dengan pipi bersemu merah menyerahkan perangkat _futuristic_ itu kepada putri bungsunya.

Hinata mati-matian menahan tawanya untuk tidak meledak saat itu juga.

"Satu..."

"Dua.."

"Senyum."

CKREK...

.

.

.

"_Nii-san_ kalau fotonya sudah selesai dicetak jangan lupa berikan gambarnya padaku." Pinta Hinata. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolah mereka. Memang tujuan kedatangan Neji pagi ini adalah untuk menjemput Hinata.

"Un.." Jawab Neji singkat. "Sebaiknya kita jalan lebih cepat." Saran Neji setelah melihat jam tangannya. Mereka terlalu asyik mengambil foto hingga lupa waktu. Bibir pemuda itu sedikit melengkung. Dia bahkan mengambil foto Hiashi yang berpose sendirian. Ayahnya pasti akan senang sekali melihatnya.

"Hinata." Tiba-tiba Neji menghentikan langkahnya. "Coba lihat." Katanya. Menunjukkan bangunan sekolah mereka yang terlihat sangat anggun. Disinari dengan cahaya matahari yang berwarna keemasan. Hinata terlihat terpukau.

_Tanpopo High School_ terlihat di depan matanya. Begitu megah dan bersinar sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

* * *

Aula memang sangat luas. Tapi saat itu terlihat sempit karena banyaknya siswa yang berada di dalamnya. Baik yang paling senior di kelas tiga sampai kelas satu. Hinata yang saat itu kehilangan Neji hanya bisa mengikuti arus dengan kebingungan. Untungnya ada ketua murid yang membantu anak-anak kelas satu untuk membentuk barisan.

Ketika Hinata mendapat barisan, upacara pembukaan semester baru sudah hampir dimulai. Ia berada di barisan belakang karena geraknya yang lambat sehingga tempat-tempat strategis sudah terisi orang lain. Tapi apa yang terjadi di depan masih dapat dilihatnya.

Yang pertama adalah sambutan kepala sekolah yang seperti sambutan kebanyakan, begitu panjang dan membosankan. Tapi sebagai murid yang baik Hinata berusaha memperhatikan dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sambutan dari perwakilan siswa. Seperti yang sudah diduga dari Hyuuga Neji. Yang ini lumayan. Hinata memang selalu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan sepupu jauhnya ini.

Yang terakhir, perwakilan dari murid kelas satu. Perwakilan murid ini biasanya diambil oleh siswa dengan peringkat pertama dalam ujian masuk.

"Selanjutnya, sambutan dari perwakilan murid kelas satu." Hinata bisa mendengar suara MC dari depan. Gadis itu terlihat gugup, kedua telunjuknya ia letakkan di depan dada.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

...

Gemuruh tepuk tangan membahana di sekitar Hinata. Tapi gadis itu bahkan tidak mampu untuk menggerakkan tangannya. Ia menutup telinganya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Bukan dirinya.

Bukan dirinya.

Pasti ada kesalahan.

* * *

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Hinata seusai upacara penyambutan adalah berlari menuju ruang guru. Disana ditempel hasil ujian masuk kemarin. Dengan nafas terengah-engah gadis itu mencari namanya di kertas yang penuh berisi nama siswa-siswa kelas satu.

Dan dilihat berapa kali pun urutannya tetap tidak berubah.

**1. Uchiha Sasuke**

**2. Hyuuga Hinata**

Gadis itu menatap kertas itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Beberapa kali _amethyst_-nya mengerjap berharap bahwa nama si Uchiha itu lenyap. Dia yakin sekali bahwa tidak ada yang belajar sekeras Hinata selama tiga tahun terakhir. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang bukan kakak sepupunya dan bukan Hyuuga mengalahkannya dalam tes ini.

Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada ayahnya?

"Hei, kamu anak kelas satu kan? Bukankah saat ini seharusnya kamu ada di kelasmu?" Tegur suara milik seorang laki-laki dewasa ketika dilihatnya Hinata yang masih terpekur di depan ruang guru.

Hinata terlihat terkejut. Ia menunduk menandakan bahwa ia minta maaf. Guru dengan masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Hyuuga rupanya," Gumamnya. "Dikalahkan oleh non-Hyuuga memang tidak begitu menyenangkan ya?" Tanyanya. Kini berada di samping Hinata. Ikut menekuri kertas pengumuman itu.

"Tapi kalau Uchiha rasanya tidak perlu diragukan lagi, iya kan?" Katanya.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari kertas itu. "_Sensei,_ permisi." Katanya sopan lalu berbalik pergi.

"Benar-benar anak yang sopan." Kata Kakashi sambil mengecek sesuatu dari papannya. "Karena mereka sekelas aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Gumamnya.

"Ini akan menarik."

* * *

Hinata sedikit terlambat. Saat memasuki kelasnya, sudah banyak murid-murid di kelasnya yang saling berkenalan. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan saat ini karena mereka semua terlihat sudah membuat kelompok-kelompok kecil. Akhirnya gadis itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebuah kursi kosong di bagian tengah kelas.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, Hinata mulai memainkan jari telunjuknya. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Proyek seratus temannya sudah lama terbakar bersamaan dengan keringat-keringat dinginnya yang berjatuhan. Telinga sensitif gadis itu tidak sengaja mendengar bisikan-bisikan beberapa anak perempuan di belakangnya mengenai dirinya yang telah gagal menjadi seorang Hyuuga.

Tidak mau mendengarkan terlalu lama, kepala bersurai indigo itu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela. Menatap langsung ke arah langit biru yang begitu sempurna. Sayang pandangannya sedikit terhalang karena di meja sebelahnya terlihat anak-anak perempuan berkerumun sambil berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

Hinata menebak-nebak apa yang mereka ributkan.

"_Ohayou."_ Lamunan Hinata terhenti ketika dilihatnya guru yang tadi ditemuinya di ruang guru memasuki kelas.

Terdengar gumamam-gumamam dari penjuru kelas. Khususnya perempuan-perempuan berisik itu. Mereka buru-buru kembali ke kursi masing-masing. Kakashi _sensei_ terlihat sibuk dengan buku absen kini memanggil nama murid satu per-satu.

"...Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdesir ketika Kakashi sampai pada nama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hadir." Ah, suara itu datang dari meja di sebelahnya.

Perasaan Hinata saja atau memang benar ketika nama Uchiha dipanggil anak-anak perempuan di sekeliling Hinata menjadi lebih tinggi tensinya. Dengan penasaran gadis itu menoleh untuk melihat seperti apa rupa orang yang membuat beberapa gadis menjerit seperti itu.

Dan Hinata nyaris jatuh dari kursinya.

Dia orang yang sama dengan orang yang baru saja mengalahkannya di ujian masuk.

Dan dia orang yang sama dengan orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya musim gugur tahun lalu.

"Uchiha... Sasuke...?"

.

.

.

**To be continued**

waaa dekita /)9 makasih buat yang udah baca dan review dan yang ngejawab itu sasuke yap anda benar sekali *A*)b (iyalah) uhuk saya gak ngerti gimana caranya bales review uhuk mohon bantuannya/? anyway tetep ikutin kelanjutan cerita ini ya OvO)b

**regards: alienpan**

**Omake**

'PLAKK'

Satu tamparan lagi dan pipi bulat Hinata sempurna memerah. Hinata menahan air matanya yang berdesakan keluar. Ayahnya bilang Hyuuga tidak boleh menunjukan kelemahannya di depan orang yang telah mempermalukan mereka. Dan Hinata tidak akan menunjukan ketidak becusannya sebagai Hyuuga. Tidak lagi.

"Benar-benar memalukan." Ayahnya menggeram. "Cepat kembali ke kamarmu." Perintahnya.

"Ha-hai." Hinata menjawab singkat. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya yang lumayan membuat tumitnya kesemutan. "_Otou-san_." Hinata memanggil ayahnya. "_Gomennasai." _Katanya bersungguh-sungguh.

Hiashi menghela nafas. Ia melirik foto mendiang istrinya seolah minta pertolongan. "Hinata." Panggilnya sebelum Hinata menutup pintu ruang kerjanya dan berlalu.

Hinata menoleh dengan patuh. Meski perasaan gentar meliputinya.

"Sebagai seorang Hyuuga kau adalah sebuah kegagalan." Katanya. Kata-katannya jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding tamparan yang didapatkan Hinata dikali seratus. "Tapi sebagai anakku, melihatmu dengan seragam yang kau kenakan pagi ini. Aku benar-benar bangga." Lanjutnya lagi.

Hinata terdiam dari tempatnya. Tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. "_A-arigatou gozaimasu_." Jawabnya. Dengan semburat merah di pipinya karena senang.

"Cepat kembali ke kamarmu."

"_Hai' Otou-san._"


	3. Chapter 2

**Confession**

**Author: Alienpan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), full of gajeness kind of boring (?)**

**A/N: Uah maaf late update :''3 dan mungkin chapter ini agak boring tapi enjoy *^*)/\**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kita terjebak dalam kotak mainan yang terkunci sampai kita siap untuk membuka gemboknya dan menghadapi apa yang ada di luar sana.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**New Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kiba-kun terima kasih atas e-mailnya kemarin._

_Ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Mungkin aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Semoga berhasil untukmu juga. Hinata._

_P.S Akamaru yang paling manis seeedunia!_

Hinata menutup aplikasi dari _smartphone_-nya. Ia memasukannya ke dalam saku. Lalu sambil menopang dagunya memandang lurus ke arah papan tulis yang baru saja dibersihkan oleh petugas piket.

Pagi yang buruk. Pipinya terasa berdenyut dan dia tidak berhasil menyapa teman sekelasnya dengan benar. Dan sekarang dia diperlakukan seolah memiliki wabah penyakit berbahaya yang menular atau apapun.

"Sasuke-_kun_ _kakkoii yoooo~~" _Dan teriakan dari teman-teman sekelasnya tidak membantu sama sekali. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa gadis itu merasa iri atas perhatian anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya kepada laki-laki yang minim ekspresi itu.

"Hyuuga bisa tolong aku sebentar?" Dari ambang pintu kelas Hinata melihat Kakashi-_sensei_ memanggilnya untuk keluar. Dan sebagai murid yang baik, dan seorang perwakilan anak perempuan yang dipilih secara sepihak melalui undian satu hari sebelumnya gadis berambut indigo itu menghampiri gurunya meskipun dia sudah merasa sangat nyaman di tempat duduknya.

Hinata menyiratkan ekspresi bertanya kepada _sensei_-nya setibanya dia di ambang pintu kelas. Kakashi menyerahkan selembar kertas dengan beberapa pertanyaaan yang masih kosong. "Ini formulir untuk festival sekolah. Acaranya memang masih lumayan lama, tetapi persiapkanlah dari sekarang. Minggu depan kau dan Nara datanglah ke pertemuan." Katanya, menyebutkan nama ketua kelas yang nasibnya tak jauh beda dari Hinata.

"A-a-apakah harus saya?" Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit berat hati. Berinteraksi dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan orang yang banyak bukanlah keahliannya.

"Bukankah sudah diputuskan bahwa perwakilan anak perempuan adalah kau?" Tanyanya. Dan Hinata dengan berat hati mengiyakan kata-kata gurunya itu. "Tenang saja, kau kan seorang Hyuuga. Pasti bisa melakukannya. Kupercayakan padamu." Katanya sambil menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Ah—um... _hai' sensei_." Jawabnya patuh. Dia tidak bisa menolak lagi apalagi jika nama Hyuuga sudah dibawa-bawa. Makanya setelah _sensei_-nya itu berlalu hal pertama yang dilakukan Hinata adalah menghampiri ketua kelas cowok untuk menyampaikan semuanya.

Nara Shikamaru

Kini orang itu sedang tidur di mejanya.

Hinata tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya. Apa dia harus mengganggu tidurnya atau membuat pengumuman saja secara sepihak. Dan gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memilih opsi yang pertama. Dengan takut-takut jemari lentik Hinata menusuk-nusuk lembut kepala Shikamaru. Tapi anak lelaki itu tidak menampakan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Akhirnya dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya Hinata mencoba untuk memanggil nama sang ketua kelas.

"Nara-_kun_, Nara-_kun_." Panggilnya takut-takut. Untungnya kemudian kepala itu terlihat bergerak dan kini memandang Hinata dengan wajah mengantuk. _"Mendokusai." _Katanya kesal. Sehingga Hinata mau tak mau merasa takut juga. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya ketus.

"_A-ano..._" Hinata menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Shikamaru membuat pemuda berkepala nanas itu mengambilnya dan membacanya sekilas. "Festival sekolah huh?" Tanyanya lalu menyerahkan kembali kertas itu dengan tidak berminat. "Memangnya siapa yang berniat untuk ikut acara merepotkan seperti itu." Katanya sambil merebahkan kembali kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ta-tapi."

"Urus saja sendiri."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ini dia benar-benar panik. Dia tidak bisa seenaknya bilang 'urus saja sendiri' atau 'lakukan sesukamu' seperti yang dilakukan bocah ini. Tapi Kakashi -_sensei_ sudah memberikan amanah untuknya dan pantang baginya untuk melanggar janji. Hinata mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas.

"_Mi-minna-san_..!" Hinata mengetuk papan tulis untuk mendapat perhatian teman-temannya. Dan berhasil, beberapa anak menoleh padanya. Mencari tahu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis Hyuuga yang kini berdiri di depan mereka dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangan gemetaran.

"_E-etto..._ mengenai festival yang akan diadakan di hari ulang tahun sekolah pada bulan juni nanti... A-apa ada yang punya ide?" Tanyanya dengan suara mencicit.

"Kami tidak bisa mendengarmu nih...!" Seorang anak yang duduk di barisan belakang menginterupsi pengumumannya sehingga Hinata justru makin gugup. "I-i-ini soal festival untuk hari ulang tahun sekolah." Teriaknya. Pipinya merah padam. Untuk mengatakan hal semacam itu, dibutuhkan keberanian yang sangat besar. Tetapi anak-anak kelasnya malah kembali ke kesibukannya masing-masing tanpa memedulikan Hinata.

Gadis itu memainkan jari telunjuknya. Tidak bisa beranjak dari posisinya berdiri. Dia merasa sangat malu dan juga takut. Iris pucatnya terlihat berkaca-kaca karena menahan tangis yang hampir saja dikeluarkannya. Untunglah ketika air matanya benar-benar jatuh Hinata sudah mendapatkan kembali keberaniannya. Cepat-cepat ia membungkuk meminta maaf lalu berlari keluar kelas.

Tujuan utamanya adalah toilet.

Dan gadis itu tidak keluar lagi sampai bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi.

* * *

Hinata pulang agak sore hari itu. Ia memastikan terlebih dahulu bahwa teman sekelasnya sudah pulang semua, kemudian mengambil tas dan merapikan barang-barangnya. Dia benar-benar tidak punya muka untuk menemui mereka hari ini. Atau hari-hari setelahnya. Hinata berjalan sendirian dengan muram.

_'Aku ini benar-benar payah.'_ Pikirnya gusar. Apa dia terlahir dengan kutukan yang membuat orang lain kesusahan dan jengkel padanya. Ayahnya merasa malu, adiknya tidak bisa mendapat panutan yang baik dan bahkan sebagai ketua kelas saja dia tidak becus. Hinata mulai membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata...!" Gadis itu buru-buru mengerjapkan matanya yang basah. Ia menoleh ke arah pemilik suara yang memanggil namanya dan seketika senyum cerah tersungging di wajahnya. "Kiba-_kun_, Akamaru..!" Katanya senang. Bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya it

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Kiba mendengus. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Dari _e-mail_ yang kau kirimkan tadi pagi sepertinya kau mengalami hari yang berat." Katanya. Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya. Bergumam tidak jelas. "Ya begitulah..."

"Kenapa Hinata? Ceritakan padaku." Desak Kiba.

"Aku.. Aku mengacaukannya." Katanya. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan lagi cerita keluar dari mulut Hinata. Sebuah cerita yang panjang sampai menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk Kiba mendengarkannya.

"Jadi begitu.." Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya dengan muram. "Aku ini benar-benar payah kan." Katanya lagi. Akamaru menggonggong sekali, membuat Hinata menepuk kepalanya dengan sayang. Sedangkan Kiba terlihat berfikir beberapa saat sampai akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Sebetulnya aku punya cara rahasia." Kata Kiba akhirnya. Membuat kepala Hinata mendongak dengan tertarik. "Tapi aku tidak tega memberitahukannya padamu. Aah kau begitu manis sih." Lanjutnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kiba-_kun_ kalau mempunyai saran, kau bisa memberitahuku." Desak Hinata. Mengguncang-guncangkan lengan anak laki-laki itu sedikit memaksa. "Ayolah kumohon kumohon." Pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah baiklah." Kiba terlihat menyerah. Siapa yang bisa menolak kalau Hinata sudah mengeluarkan wajah seperti itu. "Begini, di kelasmu pasti ada anak yang menonjol kan?" Tanyanya.

"Hm... Ada beberapa." Jawab Hinata. Masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan sahabatnya itu.

"Misalnya bintang _baseball_ atau cowok populer. Kau bisa mendekatinya untuk membantumu. Kalau sudah begitu, cewek-cewek pasti tidak akan segan membantu. Dan kalau cewek-cewek sudah ikutan anak cowok yang lain mau tidak mau akan ikut berpartisipasi." Katanya menjelaskan cara rahasianya. "Cara ini terbukti berhasil loh." Tambahnya sedikit pongah.

Hinata tidak langsung meyambut baik ide dari Kiba. Dan sebagai gantinya ia hanya menggaruk-garuk perut Akamaru yang terlihat sangat nyaman dengan perlakuan Hinata. Ia menggeram-geram senang. Dahi yang tertutup rambut indigo itu mengerut, menandakan bahwa ia sedang berfikir keras. "Itu ide yang sangat hebat." Katanya sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi apa dia mau membantuku meskipun aku memintanya?" Tanyanya khawatir. Teringat perlakuan Shikamaru tadi yang tidak ambil pusing dan menyerahkan semuanya padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menolak?" Tanyanya pesimis.

Kiba tertawa. "Itu mudah sekali kau Cuma tinggal memohon dengan wajah seperti ini." Pemuda itu memasang wajah memelas yang lebih terlihat seperti orang ingin buang air. Melihat hal itu mau tidak mau Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Kalau memasang wajah seperti itu bisa-bisa dia malah menunjukan arah toilet padaku." Candanya.

"Hinata ternyata jahat." Kata Kiba dengan wajah terluka.

"E-eh _go-gomennasai_." Kata Hinata buru-buru. Meski setelah itu dia tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Membuat pemuda Inuzuka itu makin cemberut. Meski dalam hatinya merasa lega karena Hinata sudah kembali tertawa dan menghapus wajah muramnya itu.

"_Yosh,_" Hinata berseru. "Aku akan mencobanya kalau begitu." Katanya yakin. "_Arigatou Kiba-kun_." Gadis itu menampakkan senyum terbaiknya hingga tanpa sadar wajah Kiba merah padam.

"Yah.. _ganbatte."_ Katanya menyemangati. Tangan kanannya memegangi tengkuknya dengan rikuh. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

"_Ganbarimasu..!"_

"Sekarang dengar ceritaku.." Kiba akhirnya mendapatkan kembali kewarasannya. Ia membuka pembicaraan untuk 'curhat' pada Hinata.

"Aku bertemu seorang gadis, dan..."

Sore itu Hinata habiskan dengan mendengarkan Kiba yang menceritakan pertemuannya dengan gadis-pirang-yang-sangat-cantik-yang-baru-ditemuinya itu. Terkadang ia tertawa, beberapa kali menggoda sahabatnya itu. Dan sepanjang sore itu tidak sedikitpun otaknya memikirkan tentang ayahnya, atau teman-temannya atau festival yang menyusahkan itu.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Hinata mulai mencari orang yang cocok untuk melaksanakan rencana yang dikatakan Kiba padanya. Gadis itu melihat berkeliling, mencari anak laki-laki yang menurutnya cocok untuk membantunya.

Sebenarnya jawabannya mudah sekali.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Siapa lagi yang memiliki pengaruh yang lebih besar daripada pemuda berambut raven itu. Kalau dia ikut berpartisipasi. Sudah pasti seluruh dunia akan ikut membantunya. Tapi masalahnya apa dia berani meminta pemuda itu untuk menolongnya.

Hinata menghela nafas. Dia tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencobanya kan. Akhirnya dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya gadis itu berdiri. Dan menghampiri meja pemuda di sebelahnya. Yang untungnya saat itu sedang kosong karena para gadis-gadis yang biasa mengganggunya sedang mengerjakan tugas fisika yang belum sempat dikerjakan di rumah.

"U-u-uchiha-_kun_." Panggilnya pelan. Meski tidak cukup pelan untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sambil menopang dagunya dengan malas ia melirik gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. "A-apa aku mengganggu?" Tanyanya sedikit takut-takut.

"Hn."

"_Go-gomennasai." _Katanya pelan.

Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya langsung. Hinata terlihat salah tingkah. Dengan terbata-bata gadis itu menyampaikan maksudnya.

"A-apa bisa bi-bi-cara di luar?" Tanyanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban pemuda itu Hinata segera berjalan dengan cepat keluar. Langkah kakinya mantap menuju ke atap sekolah. Ia menoleh, memastikan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke mengikutinya.

"_A-ano..._" Hinata menghela nafas. Angin musim semi yang biasanya selalu bisa menenangkannya kini malah membuatnya gemetar. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak merasa dingin. "Ka-kalau boleh aku mau minta tolong pada Uchiha-_kun_." Katanya. Berusaha untuk menjaga kata-katanya agar ia tidak tergagap-gagap seperti kebiasaannya bila sedang gugup.

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang masih menunggunya bicara.

"A-apa Sasuke-_kun_ mau membantuku untuk berpartisipasi dalam festival sekolah?" Tanya Hinata. "Ka-karena kita satu kelas, dan dulu satu SMP meskipun kita tidak pernah sekelas dan tidak berbicara dan lagi..." Sampai sini Hinata mulai kehilangan kata-kata. Dia mau berbicara soal acara penembakan yang dilakukan Sasuke musim gugur lalu. Tapi gadis itu tidak berani karena takut wajahnya merah padam saat mengatakannya. Saat ini saja dia sudah merasakan pipinya memanas.

Sasuke terlihat berfikir sejenak. Tapi kemudian bilang dengan enteng. "Baiklah." Jawabnya singkat. Dan hanya dengan jawaban singkat itu Hinata hampir saja melonjak kegirangan.

"_Arigatou!"_ Katanya senang. Dia bahkan lupa untuk bicara terbata-bata saking senangnya. Sasuke hanya menjawab 'hn' singkat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Tidak mau terlambat Hinata mengikuti jejak teman sekelasnya itu. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil, berusaha menyusul langkah lebar Sasuke.

"Um... Waktu musim gugur lalu.." Hinata memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan. Siapa sangka tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sehingga Hinata nyaris saja menubruknya kalau saja dia tidak cepat-cepat mengerem langkahnya.

"A~ te-tenang saja." Sadar bahwa ia kini dihujami oleh tatapan yang begitu tajam Hinata buru-buru menambahkan dengan takut-takut. "Ka-karena Uchiha-_kun_ bilang lupakan saja aku melupakannya." Cicitnya gugup. "Mungkin saat itu kau Cuma main-main aku tidak akan macam-macam." Katanya memastikan.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis yang jauh lebih pendek darinya ini. Hinata memperhatikannya, berharap bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiran anak lelaki yang miskin ekspresi ini.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main." Katanya. "Hyuuga aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Tegasnya. Ia menatap Hinata tajam. Sehingga gadis itu serta merta menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang semerah tomat.

"_E-etto... Go-gomen—"_

Sasuke tanpa sadar menyunggingkan seulas senyum kecil atas reaksi gadis pemalu di depannya. Timbul niatnya untuk sedikit menjahili gadis itu. Ia memegang pipi gadis itu yang kini sempurna terlihat seperti tomat.

"Kau tidak perlu jadi pacarku. Tapi tetaplah berada dalam jangkauanku." Katanya. Kemudian pemuda itu merunduk untuk membisikan sesuatu kepada Hinata yang masih belum bisa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Karena bagaimanapun juga aku akan tetap mendapatkanmu." Bisiknya. Hinata merasakan bulu tengkuknya berdiri. Gadis itu bisa merasakan deru nafas pemuda itu di telinganya. Reflek ia mendorong dada bidang Sasuke. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Dengan sisa-sisa keberaniannya Hinata buru-buru berlari menuju kelasnya tanpa bicara apapun.

Meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang menatap punggung mungil gadis yang mulai menghilang itu dengan seulas senyum yang nyaris tidak terlihat di wajahnya. Senyum yang penuh dengan arti yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan oleh ahli bahasa sekalipun.

.

.

.

"Te-teman-teman..."Sekali lagi rambut indigo itu memberanikan dirinya untuk memberikan pengumuman mengenai festival kepada teman sekelasnya. Rasa percaya dirinya yang memang kecil kembali menciut ketika dilihatnya beberapa anak perempuan menatapnya sebal dan anak laki-laki memandangnya dengan tatapan malas. Tapi terdorong oleh keyakinan bahwa Sasuke akan menolongnyalah yang membuatnya bertahan. Makanya dengan menahan intonasi suaranya dan menahan diri untuk tidak memainkan telunjuknya ia kembali berbicara.

"Me-mengenai festival ini. Mungkin kalian sudah bosan mendengar ini dari mulutku. Ta-tapi berapapun orang yang ingin ikut berpartisipasi. Kelas ini akan tetap menunjukkan sesuatu." Katanya. Hampir terdengar tegas kalau saja beberapa gagapnya bisa menghilang. _Tapi lumayan._

Gadis itu menghela nafas lagi.

"Kita mendapatkan tugas untuk membuat _cafe_ dan tema yang kupikirkan sejak kemarin adalah." Gadis itu mengambil kapur. Menulis di papan tulis dengan sedikit bergetar.

TOY BOK

...

"A-ah..._go-go-mennasai."_ Hinata buru-buru mengambil penghapus papan tulis dan menghapus huruf K terakhir dan menggantinya dengan huruf yang seharusnya.

TOY BOX

Gadis itu kini melihat ke depan. Pipinya kini benar-benar merah seperti tomat. Kata-kata yang sudah disusunnya sejak tadi telah menguap bersama dengan debu kapur yang tadi dihapusnya di papan. Ia memelintir ujung seragamnya. Kebiasaan buruknya muncul lagi kalau sedang gugup.

"Pft..." Di tengah keheningan itu, Hinata bisa mendengar suara dengusan dari arah meja siswa. Gadis itu tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya, makanya dia tidak bisa memastikan siapa orang yang mendengus itu. "Haha... bodoh..." –Sasuke.

Rasanya Hinata ingin sekali menampar pemuda berambut raven itu.

Tapi rasa kesalnya telah menghilang ketika dilihatnya beberapa teman sekelasnya ikut tertawa kemudian. Hinata tidak terlalu suka ditertawakan. Makanya gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam. Harga dirinya sebagai Hyuuga telah hancur. Dan itu semua karena huruf K dan tawa menyebalkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Maksudnya—hey, dia nyaris tidak pernah tertawa sepanjang penglihatan Hinata tapi kenapa dia harus mengeluarkan tawa berharganya karena kesalahan konyol gadis Hyuuga penggugup ini.

"_Ketua..!"_ Suara tawa mereda ketika didengarnya suara anak perempuan dari deretan belakang memanggilnya. Hinata tidak yakin apakah dia yang dipanggilnya atau Shikamaru atau mereka telah mengangkat ketua lainnya untuk menggantikan posisinya yang dianggap tidak becus? Tapi sebelum berfikiran lebih jauh gadis itu mencoba menuruti nasihat Kiba untuk menghadapi saja apa yang terlalu banyak dipikirkannya. Dan mata pucat gadis itu menangkap anak perempuan dengan rambut yang dimodel manis mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku mau mendengar lebih jauh soal tema _cafe _kita." Katanya bersemangat.

_Kita._

Perasaan Hinata bergolak senang. "A-anu... Ke-kenapa aku memikirkan tema ini adalah karena kita ini.. kita ini berada di masa untuk meninggalkan masa anak-anak tapi juga tidak boleh langsung memasuki dunia dewasa." Katanya mulai menjelaskan. "Se-seperti berada dalam kotak mainan yang terkunci rapat. Tidak bisa bermain dengan leluasa karena kotak itu terlalu sempit, tapi juga tidak boleh pergi sampai ada yang bisa membuka kuncinya."

"Ma-makanya terpikir olehku tema ini..." Hinata berhenti sejenak. "Ma-maaf tadi salah tulis." Katanya ragu-ragu.

Dan seketika tawa kembali meledak di ruang kelas itu. Gadis itu terlihat gelisah. Sudut matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kelihatan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Entah kemana tawanya yang tadi terdengar menyebalkan itu.

"Aku mengerti, saat pergi ke tempat bermain dengan ibu dan adikku. Aku tidak bisa memainkan satupun permainan yang ada disana karena aku terlalu besar. Tapi ibu juga melarangku untuk pergi ke _department store_ sendirian untuk membeli sepatu. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali." Kali ini seorang anak laki-laki angkat bicara. Yang ditanggapi oleh teman-teman sekitarnya dengan ejekan dan tawa yang makin keras. Hinata tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Jadi dia menunggu saja sampai tawa mereka reda.

"Ja-jadi..." Gadis itu kembali angkat suara, ketika suasana di sekitar mereka kembali hening. "So-soal _cafe_ itu apakah kalian setuju?" Tanya Hinata. "Atau kalau ada ide lain aku—" Sekali lagi omongannya terputus. Bukan karena suara tawa seperti tadi, tapi kali ini oleh suara keluhan dari masing-masing siswa.

"Rasanya hal seperti itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan."

"Ah, tanggal segitu sebaiknya kita ikut _gokkon _saja. Dengan anak-anak Hoshimue, sekolah khusus laki-laki itu."

"Malas ah nanti kukuku rusak."

Dan sederet kalimat keberatan lain yang tidak dikatakan secara langsung kepada Hinata membuat gadis itu mau tidak mau merasa sakit hati. _Kenapa sih anak-anak kelas satu ini._ Rutuknya geram.

Gadis itu ingin menyalurkan amarahnya sampai seorang pemuda dengan wajah malas dan rambut diikat ke atas itu berdiri sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Aku ikut." Katanya pendek. "Meski terlihat merepotkan, tapi melihatmu harus sampai berdiri di depan dua kali dan menangis karena digoda membuatku kasihan juga. Aku ikut." Katanya malas-malasan. Membuat Hinata nyaris melonjak ketika dilihatnya beberapa siswa terlihat ikut sependapat dengan Shikamaru.

Belum lagi ketika dilihatnya tangan Sasuke menampakan dirinya. Dengan tatapan antusias gadis Hyuuga itu bertanya pada Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha-_kun_ kau ikut?" Tanya gadis itu dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

"Hn."

YATTAAAA...

Dan seperti yang sudah diduganya semua anak gadis di kelas itu berebutan mengangkat tangan untuk mengikut sertakan diri. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi para anak laki-laki untuk mengikuti jejak sang gadis.

_Tidak buruk. _Gumamnya gembira. Hitungannya kalau tidak salah... hampir semua siswa di kelas ini ingin ikut berpartisipasi dengan acara festival. Gadis itu kembali menjelaskan dengan semangat bagaimana detil festival itu berlangsung, mulai dari pakaian, berapa banyak uang yang harus dibawa, dan macam-macam. Teman sekelasnya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dan dia bahkan melupakan gagapnya yang sama sekali tidak muncul ketika dia bicara.

_Terima kasih Kiba._

_Dan...Oh!—terima kasih Shikamaru dan Sasuke._

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata memiliki misi lain yang harus dilakukannya. Yaitu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang ketua kelas dan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Hinata memutuskan untuk mengatakannya pada Shikamaru terlebih dahulu karena orang pertama yang dilihatnya pagi ini adalah pemuda berambut nanas itu yang kini terbaring di bawah lingkup teduh atap sekolah.

"Na-nara-_kun_." Panggil Hinata sedikit gugup. Untungnya tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Shikamaru untuk merespon panggilan gadis bermata _amethyst_ di depannya. Ia bangkit dari posisi rebahnya dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bosan.

"Ada apa?"

"Yang kemarin... te-terima kasih." Kata Hinata gugup. "Terima kasih karena sudah berpartisipasi." Lanjutnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Hm..." Shikamaru bergumam tidak peduli. "Sudah tugasku. Hal seperti ini memang merepotkan." Keluhnya singkat.

"Ta-tapi aku se-senang sekali." Kata Hinata lagi. "Ayo kita berjuang untuk menyukseskan acara ini." Ajaknya sambil menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya kepada Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya. Kembali pada posisi rebahnya. "Terserah kau sajalah. Sekarang jangan ganggu aku karena aku mau tidur." Perintahnya dengan mata tertutup.

Hinata terlihat terkejut, namun gadis itu cepat-cepat meminta maaf lalu berjalan meninggalkannya dengan terburu-buru.

Shikamaru membuka matanya setelah dirasa langkah kaki gadis itu sudah tidak terdengar. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi yang terlihat tidak mengerti.

_"Gadis merepotkan_."

.

.

.

"Uchiha-_kun_." Hinata memanggil Sasuke dari bangkunya. Untungnya pagi itu kelihatannya para gadis sedang tidak _mood_ untuk mengerubungi bangku sang pangeran sehingga Hinata bisa dengan leluasa mengajaknya bicara.

Sasuke hanya menoleh, seperti biasa tidak menjawab.

"Terima kasih karena telah membantuku." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku sangat senang dan lega." Katanya sambil mengusap dadanya. "Uchiha-_kun_ kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja padaku ya."

Sasuke menyunggingkan seulas senyum sinis kepada gadis Hyuuga. "Minta bantuan padamu yang benar saja. Mengikat tali sepatu saja tidak becus." Katanya sarkastik. Hinata buru-buru melirik tali sepatunya yang benar saja tidak terikat sempurna. Segera saja gadis itu membenarkan simpulan tali sepatunya dengan pipi memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Hinata mendengar suara di atasnya. "Aku sudah bilang akan membantu. Lagipula kita ini teman." Sasuke kembali bicara.

Deg! Teman!

Hinata bangkit dengan bersemangat kali ini mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegak dan kaku. "Teman?"

_Teman pertamanya._

_ Di SMU._

"Yah kalau menurutmu punya teman dari keluarga Uchiha apalagi yang seperti aku ini adalah hal yang memalukan kau bisa—"

"Sama sekali tidak keberatan kok." Sanggah Hinata cepat. Kali ini dia malah mengangsurkan kelingkingnya di depan Sasuke.

"Teman?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Sasuke tertawa. "Benar-benar bodoh." Katanya. Tapi ditautkannya juga kelingking besarnya mengelilingi kelingking kecil milik gadis kecil itu. setelah tautan kelingking yang artinya mereka sudah resmi menjadi teman, Hinata kelihatan lebih riang dari biasanya. Ia menyenandungkan lagu-lagu ceria yang biasanya tidak terlalu suka didengarnya karena telinganya tidak menerima lagu-lagu seperti ini.

"Ah satu lagi," Sasuke tiba-tiba kembali bicara. "Panggil aku Sasuke, Hinata." Perintahnya dengan nada mutlak yang tidak menerima penolakkan.

"E-eh?" Hinata terlihat terkejut. Tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Ini pertama kalinya seorang anak cowok selain ayahnya, sepupunya, Kiba, dan Shino memanggilnya dengan namanya.

Hinata

Hinata

Hinata.

Kenapa namanya mendadak terdengar sangat indah.

"Baiklah Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

**To be continued**

*berguling* beginilah :'3 maafkan saya kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan *bow* makasih yang udah review, tetep ikutin kelanjutan ceritanya ya XD

Regards: alienpan ❤

**OMAKE**

"Sasuke-_kun...!"_ Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Memandang pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan kesal. "Jangan mengikutiku terus." Katanya.

"Hn."

Hinata menghela nafas putus asa. Lalu kembali berjalan dengan harapan bahwa Sasuke telah berhenti mengikutinya. Meski harapannya segera pupus ketika didengarnya langkah kaki yang berat mengiringi langkah kakinya.

"Sasuke-_kun..!"_ Hinata kembali memprotes.

"Teman itu gunanya untuk membantu kan?" Tanya Sasuke. Meski jelas sekali bahwa pemuda itu mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar. Mengerjai gadis Hyuuga di hadapannya ini memang menyenangkan. "Atau kau sudah tidak mau menjadi temanku?" Tanyanya serius.

"Bu-bukan begitu..." Sanggah Hinata buru-buru. "A-aku sangat berterima kasih ka-karena Sasuke-_kun_ mau repot-repot membantuku misalnya saat membeli roti di kantin, atau saat kau membantuku mengambilkan buku di rak tinggi," Melihat pemuda itu mulai menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan Hinata buru-buru melanjutkan. "Tapi di luar semua itu aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu, di toilet misal—"

Bruk! Omongan gadis itu terputus karena gadis itu menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri sehingga tubuh kecilnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tersungkur. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Katanya pada Sasuke. Meski pipinya yang merah mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu justru melihat ke bawah, lalu berjongkok. Hinata ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya tapi kemudian dia merasakan tangannya menarik-narik tali sepatunya.

Sasuke mengikat tali sepatu Hinata yang telah menyebabkannya jatuh barusan. Gadis itu menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan tidak nyaman, sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali bangkit dan menatapnya dengan seulas seringai di wajah tampannya.

"_Te-terima ka—"_

"Akui saja Hyuuga..." Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Kau membutuhkanku."


	4. Chapter 3

**Confession**

**Author: alienpan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) dan warning warning lainnya yang biasa disebut/?**

**A/N: Maaf saya telat banget updatenya m(_ _)m tadinya sih mau konsen sebentar buat UTS selama dua minggu tapi kok saya lupa alur ceritanya *dijitak* chapter ini lumayan panjang, ya gak panjang banget sih. Tapi kalo mau makan dulu atau ngerjain pr dulu silakan banget kok. Saya banyak ngomong ya langsung aja deh enjoy **OωO)/

**.**

**.**

.

**Satu hal yang dipelajari penghuni kelas itu. Jangan pernah sekalipun membuat Hinata marah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Neji**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pertama kalinya Hyuuga Neji pergi ke dojo klan Hyuuga. Dia berusia empat tahun. Dan mata pucatnya tidak berhenti barang sejenak untuk berkedip demi melihat anak-anak yang jauh lebih besar darinya dengan lihai memainkan pedang kayu itu. saat itu dia sudah tahu, bahwa ruangan bertatami dan suara pedang kayu yang beradu ini akan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya._

_ "Neji-kun, kelihatannya kau sangat menyukai tempat ini." Suara lembut milik seorang wanita memaksa Neji untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sepasang mata yang sama pucat dengan miliknya memandangnya dengan lembut._

_ "Un, keren." Jawabnya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya._

_ Wanita itu tersenyum. "Bagus sekali, berbeda dengan Hinata yang justru kelihatan takut." Ia menarik-narik sesuatu dari belakang gaunnya. Neji melongok, ingin tahu. Dan kepala berambut indigo menyembul keluar, mata pucat khas Hyuuga bertatapan langsung dengan matanya. Mata yang sama dengan miliknya._

_ "Hinata, dia Neji, ayo beri salam." Wanita itu memberi perintah dengan lembut ke arah gadis kecil itu. Gadis itu kembali menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Tidak berani untuk menemui Neji. "Ah, gomen ne Neji-kun. Dia memang pemalu. Ayo Hinata, tidak apa-apa." Wanita itu kembali memberikan motivasi agar gadis itu keluar dan memberi salam._

_ Akhirnya tubuh kecilnya sedikit bergerak menjauhi ibunya. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni tebalnya. Tidak berani menatap wajah Neji._

_ "H-hyuuga Hinata desu." Katanya dengan suara pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar apalagi dengan kata yang terpenggal-penggal karena gadis itu menyuarakannya dengan terbata-bata. "Do-doumo..." Ia mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan ojigi singkat, yang dibalas Neji sesuai dengan ajaran ayahnya sejak ia bisa berdiri._

_ Wanita itu kembali tertawa. "Manis sekali, ne Neji-kun kenapa kau tidak mengajak Hinata berkeliling? Tidak mungkin dia melihat apa-apa jika berkeliling denganku karena yang dia lakukan hanya bersembunyi." Pintanya._

_ "Baiklah. Hinata, ikou yo." Neji menggandeng tangan Hinata. Lebih tepatnya setengah menyeret karena gadis kecil itu kelihatan tidak berniat untuk pergi. Ia menoleh ke arah ibunya, minta pertolongan._

_ Percuma saja, ibunya sudah melambaikan tangannya pertanda bahwa mereka sudah harus pergi secepatnya._

_ "Ah, Neji-kun."_

_ Neji menoleh._

_ "Apa kau mau berjanji untuk menjaga Hinata?" Tanya wanita itu. "Berjanjilah untuk melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Ii?"_

_ "Un, baiklah bibi. Aku akan menjaga Hinata."_

_ Sebuah janji yang sulit. Apalagi untuk bocah berumur empat tahun seperti Hyuuga Neji. Tapi ia mengatakannya dengan mantap. Sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. Sebuah janji telah terucap._

_ Wanita itu tersenyum. Ia merapikan surai indigonya—mirip dengan milik Hinata—yang sedikit berantakan._

_ "Terima kasih, Neji-kun."_

_ Satu lagi yang diketahui bocah tiga tahun itu, gadis kecil di hadapannya ini juga akan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya._

.

.

.

Neji terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan kehangatan sinar mentari yang menerpa matanya. Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu memegangi kepalanya setelah berhasil mendudukan dirinya dari posisi rebah.

Alisnya berkerut, teringat sepenggal kenangan yang muncul di mimpinya tadi malam. Ia menatap tangan kanannya, 12 tahun yang lalu tangan itu untuk pertama kalinya menggenggam tangan mungil si sulung dari keluarga utama Hyuuga.

'Rasanya baru kemarin.' Mata pucat Neji tertumbuk pada pigura foto di samping tempat tidurnya. Foto yang diambilnya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menginjak tahun pertamanya di SMU.

Ia mengelus bingkai itu perlahan. Raut wajahnya melembut melihat gambar dirinya dan gadis bersurai indigo yang sudah bersamanya selama lebih dari setengah umurnya saat ini.

"Waktu berjalan begitu cepat." Dia bergumam. Dan tanpa sadar sebuah lubang hitam kecil muncul di relung dadanya. Sesaat perasaan kosong dan takut merayapi sekujur tubuhnya. Untungnya perasaan itu bisa cepat-cepat ditepis oleh pemuda bersurai coklat itu. ia menghela nafas kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

"Dari Kiba?" Neji menegur Hinata yang kelihatan sibuk dengan ponselnya sejak mereka meninggalkan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sejujurnya ia merasa terganggu. Apalagi dengan gantungan ponsel milik Hinata.

Dua gantungan berbandul kancing. Dan salah satunya adalah miliknya.

Neji menahan rasa jengkelnya. Ingin sekali ia mencopot kancing dari Kiba dan melemparnya jauh-jauh sehingga hanya miliknyalah yang menghiasi ponsel gadis itu.

Tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya.

"Da-dari teman sekelasku." Hinata menjawab dengan gugup. Dan semburat merah kembali muncul di pipinya.

Semburat apa itu?

Neji mematahkan pensil yang dipegangnya.

"Teman ya.." Pemuda itu mencoba untuk mengontrol suaranya supaya tidak terdengar begitu kesal. "Bagus sekali kau punya teman Hinata." Katanya sambil menepuk kepala gadis itu.

"Iya, aku senang sekali." Hinata tersenyum sumringah. "SMU itu menyenangkan ya _nii-san_?" Katanya.

"Ya.." Jawab Neji kaku.

Hinata tidak terlalu memperhatikan nada keberatan dari suara sepupunya itu karena dia selalu mengucapkan kata dan intonasi yang sama sehingga gadis itu tidak terlalu tahu perbedaannya. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan para anggota klan Hyuuga yang kaku dan datar itu.

"Ini soal rapat festival nanti siang." Hinata mulai bercerita. "Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa dan aku takut kalau gagapku muncul. Untung Sasuke-_kun_ mau membantuku." Katanya riang.

Pensil kedua yang patah.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Neji dengan dahi mengernyit. –kun?

"Uchiha?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Memastikan agar Sasuke yang dimaksud Hinata adalah orang yang berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Iya, Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Hinata ringan.

Jawaban ringan yang justru membebani Neji seperti batu berat. "Hinata.." Neji berdeham ringan. "Yakin kau berteman dengan..." Dia menghela nafas sebentar. "Uchiha itu?" Sebutnya dengan penuh benci.

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh untuk menatap kakak sepupunya. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Dia berbahaya." Neji mendesis. "Hinata pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!" Perintahnya.

"_Wa-wakatta._" Gadis itu berkata pelan. Lalu menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku roknya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

Hinata menopang dagunya di atas meja yang telah ditempatinya selama beberapa hari ini. Pikirannya penuh oleh berbagai pertanyaan, terutama kenapa Neji terlihat benci sekali dengan Sasuke.

Bola mata gadis itu sedikit bergerak ke kiri, mencari sosok pemuda berambut raven yang tertutup oleh gerombolan gadis-gadis. Hinata memutar mata. Bahkan ada anak dari kelas sebelah. Apa mereka kurang kerjaan ya?

"Kyaa Uchiha-_kun kakkoii yo~"_ Salah satu anak perempuan itu memekik dengan cukup keras. Membuat beberapa siswa di kelas itu menghela nafas sebal karena konsentrasinya terganggu. Termasuk Hinata.

"_Mitte mitte, _aku menemukan foto ini di internet. Benar kan ini foto Uchiha-_kun_?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan ponselnya. Diikuti oleh pekikan-pekikan dari siswi lain. "Uchiha-_kun_ tampan sekali dengan _keikogi _dan _bogu_ ini. Ah tidak Uchiha-_kun_ selalu tampan dengan pakaian apa saja." Pujinya.

?

Hinata menegang. Ia segera berdiri dengan reflek memukul mejanya dengan cukup keras sehingga beberapa kepala tertoleh. Dan lebih banyak helaan nafas sebal terdengar.

"_Kaichou?_" Salah satu siswi kelasnya bertanya heran melihat Hinata yang biasanya tenang membuat keributan begini. Namun gadis berambut indigo itu sudah tidak sempat menanggapi keheranan teman sekelasnya. Ia justru menoleh kepada Sasuke.

"Aku ingat." Katanya. Sasuke menoleh dengan malas. "Sasuke-_kun_ yang mengalahkan Neji-_nii_ 3 tahun lalu di turnamen." Katanya.

Seulas senyuman muncul di wajah tampan itu. Membuat para gadis di sekitarnya terlihat menahan nafas sekaligus bingung. Sasuke hampir tidak pernah tersenyum, kan? "Kau ingat juga." Katanya sumringah. "Titip salam pada sepupumu ya."

Hinata tidak membalasnya. Gadis itu kembali duduk di tempatnya, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pikirannya kembali penuh. "Pantas saja Neji-_nii_ benci sekali pada Sasuke." Gumam gadis itu. perasaan bersalah muncul di hatinya. Tega sekali dia dengan terang-terangan bilang bahwa dia dan musuh besar kakak sepupunya itu kini berteman. Malah pakai kirim-kiriman _e-mail _segala.

'Tuk'

Lamunannya buyar saat sesuatu menyentil dahinya dengan cukup keras. Mata pucatnya mengerjap dan mendapati sepasang mata kelam yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Uchiha Sasuke kini berada di kursi depannya.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk memusuhiku karena dendam kakakmu kan?" Tanya Sasuke sebelum Hinata sempat membuka mulutnya.

"Ti-tidak.." Cicit Hinata takut-takut.

"Bagus." Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Hei Hinata, apa kau bisa naik sepeda?" Tanyanya.

Hinata mendongak. "Te-tentu saja bisa." Katanya cepat. Tidak mau dianggap payah karena sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa dilakukannya. "Ke-kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu." Kata Sasuke. "Rumahku dekat kok." Lanjutnya sebelum Hinata mengeluarkan kata protes.

"Jam tujuh ya." Katanya. Lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih termangu di tempatnya. _Apa maksudnya tadi?_

Berangkat.. _bersama?_ Gagasan itu mau tidak mau membuat pipi Hinata memerah. Tapi kemudian ia teringat oleh kakaknya atau ayahnya yang pasti akan marah besar kalau dia berangkat bersama seorang laki-laki.

Yang bukan Hyuuga.

Apalagi Uchiha.

Glek. Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Gadis itu melirik Sasuke yang sudah mengusir gadis-gadis di mejanya pergi, kini laki-laki itu sibuk membaca buku entah apa. Sudah terlambat untuk membatalkannya. Kalaupun belum, percuma saja kan? Sasuke mana bisa menerima penolakan.

Hinata membenamkan kepalanya di atas mejanya.

Kenapa teman pertamanya harus orang yang seenaknya seperti ini?

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Hinata menyelesaikan catatannya dengan garis bawah berwarna hijau, lalu merapikan barang-barangnya supaya bisa segera pulang. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah pintu kelas, dan dia bisa melihat rambut coklat milik kakak sepupunya yang menunggunya di luar.

Sambil bersenandung kecil gadis itu memasukkan buku-buku dan tempat pensilnya ke dalam tas hitamnya. Lalu berjalan keluar untuk menghampiri Neji. "Neji-_nii_...!" Suara lembutnya menyuarakan nama kakak sepupunya.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Un." Neji hanya berdeham singkat, lalu berjalan mendahului Hinata. Membuat langkah gadis itu melebar seiring dengan kecepatan langkah kaki yang hanya berjarak satu tahun darinya itu.

Sepanjang lorong, Hinata bisa mendengar suara siswa-siswi yang berbisik-bisik ketika mereka lewat. Seperti "Neji _senpai_ tampan sekali." "Neji _senpai cool_ sekali." Atau "Hei di ujian tahun lalu Neji berada di peringkat pertama kan? Hebatnya.."

Gadis itu menundukkan kepala berambut indigonya. Merasa rendah diri karena berjalan di samping idola sekolah begini. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan Neji yang berjalan tegak dengan pandangan lurus. Gadis itu mau tak mau mengakui juga apa yang dikatakan siswi-siswi itu mengenai kakaknya.

Dengan mata pucat yang menyorot tajam, wajah tampan dan rambut coklat yang dibiarkan panjang (hal yang paling disukai Hinata dari sekolah ini adalah kebebasan para siswanya untuk menata rambut. Asalkan masih rapi dan enak untuk dilihat—ingat kan kehormatan Hyuuga terletak pada rambut?) Kakaknya memang keren.

"Hinata?" Neji menegur Hinata. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Gadis itu mengerjap, lalu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. "Ti-tidak apa-apa _nii-san._" Katanya pelan.

Untungnya sebelum bertanya lebih jauh lagi perhatian Neji teralihkan oleh suara pekikan-pekikan tak jauh di depannya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Kelihatan tidak setuju dengan keributan-keributan kecil itu. alisnya lebih mengerut lagi ketika dilihatnya biang dari keributan itu kini berjalan menuju mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar Neji menyambar tangan Hinata erat.

"Hinata..!" Sasuke menyapa Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil. "Besok jangan sampai terlambat ya." Katanya memperingatkan. Mata hitamnya melirik ke arah Neji sekilas. Tersenyum meremehkan.

"_Jya." _Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata. Sengaja melakukannya untuk membuat saudara sepupunya itu merasa kesal.

Benar saja, selepas kepergian Sasuke. Neji segera menatap Hinata tajam. Menuntut penjelasan.

"Be-besok, Neji-_nii_ be-berangkat duluan saja." Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya dengan gugup.

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya demi mendengar jawaban takut-takut Hinata.

"Tidak boleh." Larangnya dengan tegas. "Apa yang harus kubilang pada Paman Hiashi? Nanti aku juga yang repot." Katanya.

"Ta-tapi, a-aku sudah berjanji." Kata Hinata dengan suara memohon.

"Pokoknya tidak. Titik."

"Nii-nii-san.."

"Hyuuga Hinata." Neji menyebut nama lengkapnya. Dan itu berarti pemuda itu sudah berada di level kemarahan paling tinggi. percuma saja memohon-mohon karena ia akan tetap pada pendiriannya, meskipun Hinata meruntuhkan bumi sekalipun.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Ba-baiklah." Katanya lesu.

Besok, Sasuke pasti akan marah besar padanya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Hinata merinding. Tidak mau membayangkannya.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Sasuke menunggu di depan kediaman Hyuuga yang terlihat klasik dan misterius. Beberapa kali _onyx_ gelapnya melihat ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kokohnya. Ia melongok beberapa kali untuk memastikan keberadaan gadis sulung Hyuuga.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_, _ohayou_..." Sasuke menoleh ketika didapatinya suara lembut memanggilnya dari samping. Pemuda itu hampir saja tersenyum kalau saja ia tidak melihat laki-laki berambut coklat yang mengikuti Hinata dan menatapnya tajam.

"Hinata..." Sasuke menyebut nama gadis itu. "Ayo berangkat." Ajaknya.

"Dia tidak akan berangkat dengan siapapun." Neji mendesis. Tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan tubuh mungil Hinata. "Tidak juga dengan laki-laki Uchiha berambut seperti bokong ayam." Sindirnya tajam.

"Nii-san!" Hinata berseru memperingatkan. Namun seruannya tidak terlalu penting dibanding geraman Sasuke yang merasa tersinggung karena hinaan pada model rambutnya.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara." Ejek Sasuke. "Pantas tidak ada yang berani mendekati Hinata. Penjaganya seperti hantu sumur sih."

...Apa? Empat siku-siku merah muncul di pelipis Neji. Tidak terima kebanggaan paling besar atas dirinya dihina. Apalagi dengan hantu tidak elit seperti sadako. Dia laki-laki loh. LAKI-LAKI.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_..!" Hinata kembali berseru. Berusaha menghentikan perselisihan antara dua laki-laki yang sama-sama biasa minim ekspresi ini. "Su-sudahlah kalau begini terus bisa-bisa kita terlam—"

"Dasar bokong ayam tak tahu diri!"

"Hantu!"

"Lihat dirimu sendiri, dasar monster."

"_Sister complex..!"_

Neji membulatkan matanya sejenak. "K-kau—" geramnya tak terima. "_bra-con." _Cetusnya tanpa berfikir dulu.

Akibatnya. Kini Sasuke yang ternganga. Malah bibirnya membuka, terbata-bata mengeja kata terakhir dari Hyuuga Neji. "_B-bra..._?!"

Seulas senyum kemenangan terukir di wajah tampan Hyuuga Neji. Dengan penuh kebanggaan ia meraih tangan sepupunya. "Kami duluan." Katanya angkuh.

GREP.

Belum sempat mereka berdua melewati pemuda yang masih _shock_ itu. Hinata merasa tangan kanannya disambar oleh tangan lain sehingga gerakannya terpaksa berhenti. Ia menoleh, dan melihat Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya erat, dan Neji yang juga enggan melepaskan tangan kirinya.

"Hinata sudah berjanji akan pergi bersamaku." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengizinkan." Balas Neji angkuh. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan kiri Hinata hingga gadis itu merasa tangannya berdenyut-denyut.

"Aku tidak peduli dia tetap berangkat bersamaku." Sasuke menarik Hinata agar sedikit mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak akan berangkat dengan siapapun." Seru pemuda berambut coklat itu tajam.

"Hinata cepat naik di belakang!"

"Hinata ayo jalan!"

Di titik ini, gadis bermata pucat itu merasa tangannya akan segera putus (dan ini menyakitkan sekali), telinganya berdengung mendengar suara ribut kedua orang yang biasanya tenang ini. Dan batinnya bergejolak ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan mereka berdua. Demi Tuhan, kepalanya tidak akan sembuh begitu saja.

"Berhenti...!" Tidak sabar. Gadis itu berteriak dengan sedikit kesal. Menghentak tangannya dari pegangan kedua laki-laki di sampingnya. "Kalian pikir aku boneka?" Protesnya. "Aku tidak mau mengikuti keinginan kalian. Aku juga punya pemikiran sendiri kan? Menyebalkan..! Aku benci Neji-nii, juga Sasuke." Serunya. Lalu langkah kakinya bergerak menjauhi Neji dan Sasuke. "Aku pergi sendiri. _Ittekimasu._" Pamitnya dengan ketus. Suara hak dari pantofelnya terus bergema, mengetuk-ngetuk hati Sasuke dan Neji. Merutukki perbuatan mereka pada Hinata benar juga, tidak seharusnya mereka merebutkan Hinata seperti ini. Seolah Hinata adalah benda mati boneka atau semacamnya.

Betapa bodohnya laki-laki itu

.

.

.

Hinata menopang dagu dari tempat duduknya. Wajahnya ditekuk menggambarkan betapa buruknya suasana hati gadis bersurai indigo itu. beberapa temannya yang tadinya ingin menghampiri gadis itu untuk membicarakan sesuatu akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya karena takut.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke muncul dari pintu kelas. Bibirnya bersiap untuk melengkungkan senyuman kepada Hinata. Namun batal karena gadis itu keburu menggembungkan pipinya dan melihat ke arah lain.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Gadis ini benar-benar marah.

Dengan canggung langkah kakinya melebar menuju tempat duduknya yang biasa—yang entah kenapa terasa lebih panas dari biasanya. Pemuda itu bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. Hinata sudah mengembalikan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Dan pipinya sudah tidak digembungkan. Tapi aura gelap yang dikeluarkannya masih sangat terasa.

Untunglah bel berbunyi. Sasuke tidak menyangka dia bisa selega ini ketika mendengar bel masuk. Ia mengeluarkan buku-buku yang diperlukannya. Meski sudut matanya memperhatikan Hinata yang ikut mengeluarkan bukunya dengan gerakkan lambat.

"Selamat pagi..!" Pandangan mata pemuda itu teralihkan ketika Kakashi _sensei_ memasuki ruang kelas mereka dengan malas-malasan. _Aneh sekali. _Pikirnya. Tidak biasanya guru wali kelasnya itu datang tepat waktu—kalau tidak bisa dibilang terlalu cepat.

"Berdiri." Hinata memberi aba-aba singkat.

Sasuke—dan teman sekelasnya yang lain berdiri dengan sigap. Dalam hati keheranan mendengar suara yang dilontarkan dengan perasaan sedingin es itu. Biasanya wakil perempuan itu selalu mengucapkannya dengan nada lembut dan sedikit gugup.

"Memberi salam." Suara halus bernada dingin itu kembali terdengar.

"Selamat pagi _sensei_." Murid-murid itu berkata dengan kaku.

"Ada apa? Kalian berbeda sekali dengan biasanya." Kakashi tertawa riang. Mencoba mencairkan suasana. Dan berhasil, beberapa siswa tertawa. Dan bahkan Sasuke mengulas senyum kecil di wajahnya. Lelucon ringan dari Kakashi selalu berhasil. Dan bahkan Hinata—ia menengok untuk melihat ekspresi gadis itu—akan tertawa kecil...

Tidak.

Tanpa ekspresi gadis itu membuka buku sejarah jepangnya. Seolah tak mendengar kata-kata ringan Kakashi ataupun mengabaikan pandangan bertanya darinya mata pucatnya dengan serius menekuni perjalanan hidup Oda Nobunaga yang sedang dibahas di kelasnya sejak seminggu ini.

"Ehm—" Kakashi berdeham canggung. "Ya, untuk memulai pelajaran aku memerlukan beberapa buku di perpustakaan. Bisa tolong ambilkan untukku Nara dan—" Guru muda itu melirik Hinata yang masih tidak bereaksi. Ia menghela nafas akhirnya, menyerah. "—Uchiha, kau bantu Nara." Katanya.

"Baik sensei." Kedua anak laki-laki yang ditunjuk hanya menyetujui pasrah. Percuma saja membantah toh mereka akan tetap ditugaskan juga. Buang-buang energi saja. Kedua orang itu beriringan, berjalan keluar kelas.

Hinata masih terpekur memandangi buku sejarahnya.

"Sebaiknya selesaikan masalahmu dengan Hyuuga." Baru berapa langkah berjalan, Shikamaru sudah memulai pembicaraan. "Bukannya aku mau ikut campur. Tapi dia benar-benar membuat kelas tidak enak." Katanya malas.

"Kau mengatakan itu Cuma karena malas disuruh-suruh oleh _sensei_ karena biasanya Hinatalah yang mengerjakan tugas itu kan?" Sindir Sasuke tajam. Meski dalam hati ia menyetujui perkataan murid pemalas itu.

"Terserahlah." Shikamaru mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Jangan marahi aku kalau aku terus membolos karena tidur di kelas terasa tidak nyaman lagi." Tegasnya.

Sasuke Cuma bergumam tidak peduli.

Bodoh. Kalau masalah berbaikan dia sudah berfikir akan melakukannya dari tadi.

Tapi Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Kedua anak lelaki kelas satu itu memasukki ruang perpustakaan. Setelah berbicara dan meminta izin kepada penjaga perpustakaan mereka membawa setumpuk buku untuk digunakan di kelas.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Sambil membawa selusin buku Sasuke bertanya.

"Apanya?"

"Caranya berbaikan."

"Tidak tahu." Shikamaru yang masih berkonsentrasi pada tumpukan bukunya menjawab setengah hati. "Aku tidak mengerti anak perempuan. Mereka merepotkan." Katanya.

_Tidak ada yang bertanya pendapatmu tentang anak perempuan_. Pikir Sasuke gusar.

"Tapi yang jelas," Shikamaru mengangkat bola matanya ke atas dengan muak. "Mereka semua suka makanan manis." Katanya setengah jijik.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. "Dan mereka masih memimpikan tubuh model _victoria secret._" Sindirnya.

Shikamaru berhenti berjalan. Dia menoleh. Membuat Sasuke ikut berhenti karena ingin tahu apa yang membuat Shikamaru menoleh padanya. Apa dia tersinggung?

Pemuda berpotongan rambut nanas itu memandangnya setengah terharu setengah puas. "Bro.." Katanya. "Dimana kau bersembunyi selama ini?"

.

.

.

Terlepas dari percakapan anehnya dengan Shikamaru di lorong, dan tangannya yang memerah dan kebas karena membawa selusin buku yang tidak bisa dibilang tipis. Karena si rambut nanas itulah tiba-tiba Sasuke mendapat ide.

Tentu saja.

Makanan manis.

Dia melirik Hinata yang masih berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya kembali berputar. Dengan cara apa dia harus mengatakannya pada gadis itu. akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil selembar kertas _loose-leaf_ dan menuliskan sesuatu dengan hati-hati.

Ia mengoperkannya pada Hinata tanpa sedikitpun merasa kesulitan. Dalam hati Sasuke bersyukur Hinata duduk di meja sebelahnya dan bukan di meja ujung sana.

'_Hinata..'_

Gadis itu menatap _loose-leaf _yang bertuliskan namanya dalam hiragana dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sebenarnya sepanjang pagi ini dia sudah banyak berfikir, dengan kepala panas dan kepala dingin. Dan gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan bahwa dia sudah memaafkan perbuatan Sasuke dan Neji tadi pagi—dan bahkan merasa menyesal karena sudah naik darah dan menyusahkan mereka berdua. Tapi—

Tapi apa?

Ah masa bodoh. Hinata mengambil penanya. Menuliskan balasan. Dia tidak mau keegoisan sesaatnya membuatnya harus kehilangan dua orang yang disayanginya.

...Disayanginya? Hinata berhenti menulis.

Dua orang?

Pipinya bersemu merah.

Siapa...

'_Apa?'_

Sasuke tersenyum senang. Memang bukan jawaban terbaik tapi setidaknya Hinata sudah mau repot membalasnya dan bukannya meremasnya menjadi bola lalu membuangnya. Ia kembali menuliskan jawaban.

_'Kalau mau jadi Hinata yang biasa akan kuberi Chinnamon roll.'_

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya membaca jawaban dari Uchiha bungsu di sebelahnya. Ini di luar dugaannya, dia pikir Sasuke akan menuliskan kata-kata manis permohonan maaf dan bukannya—perintah menjengkelkan begini. Serius. Satu-satunya hal manis yang ditulisnya hanya _chinnamon roll_.

_'Kenapa aku harus?'_

_ 'Karena chinnamon roll ini dari toko kue yang baru buka di depan sekolah.'_

_ 'Yang dengan cinta di setiap gigitannya?'_

_ 'Ya, penuh cinta.'_

_ 'Aku mau yang coklat.'_

_ 'Ya, apa saja.'_

Sasuke hampir berhenti bernafas ketika dilihatnya Hinata meremas _loose-leaf_ itu dan meletakkannya dengan sembarangan di laci mejanya. Apa itu berarti dia tidak mau menerimanya? Pemuda itu terkulai lemas. Bukankah semua anak perempuan suka makanan manis? Atau Hinata pengecualian?

"Sasuke-_kun_ harus memberiku seloyang penuh. Dan tambahan buah _strawberry_ di atasnya." Hinata berbisik.

Pelan. Sangat pelan... Suara lembutnya yang biasa didengarnya di hari-hari sebelumnya.

Terus berulang seperti gema di telinga Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Sasuke berkata dengan lega. Selesai sudah masalahnya. Rasanya seperti batu besar telah diangkat dari dadanya. Suasana kelas bahkan terasa kembali ceria. Lebih cerah dibandingkan hari-hari yang pernah dijalaninya selama beberapa hari ini. Dan agaknya seisi kelaspun menyadari itu. mereka diam-diam mengambil nafas lega.

Satu hal yang dipelajari penghuni kelas itu. Jangan pernah sekalipun membuat Hinata marah.

.

.

.

"Hinata kau mau pergi sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata menggeleng. "Sasuke-_kun_ duluan saja. Aku akan pulang dengan Neji-_niii._" Katanya.

Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. Tapi ia segera menepis perasaan itu dan mengangguk memaklumi. "Baiklah. Jangan mendiamkannya seperti yang kau lakukan pada kami tadi pagi." Katanya.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_." Hinata melontarkan kalimat protes. Pipinya bersemu merah, sadar bahwa yang telah dilakukannya kekanakkan sekali. Bahkan dia telah menyebabkan satu kelas terkena imbasnya.

"Jangan banyak berfikir. Cepat pergi." Perintah Sasuke. Membuat Hinata dengan reflek mengangguk. "Ka-kalau begitu aku duluan." Kata Hinata. Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

Langkah kaki kecil Hinata membawanya menuju lorong kelas sebelas. Ia berjalan dengan ragu. Ini pertama kalinya ia melewati lorong ini sendirian. Selama ini dia begitu takut, anak kelas sebelas seakan-akan begitu tinggi, begitu berkuasa. Hinata sampai mau menangis karena merasa mereka memandang punggungnya dengan tajam.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Menuju ke kelas kakak sepupunya.

Celakanya di pintu kelas itu beberapa anak laki-laki sedang berkerumun di depan pintu. Mulanya gadis itu hanya berjalan melewatinya. Tapi kemudian kembali berbalik. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

_Hinata kau pasti bisa!_ Katanya pada diri sendiri. Dengan ragu ia mendekati gerombolan itu.

"A-anu..." Gumamnya pelan. Meski tidak cukup pelan untuk tidak menarik perhatian sekumpulan anak-anak lelaki yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya ini. "_E-etto_... A-apa Neji-_nii_ ada di dalam?" Tanyanya dengan tersendat-sendat. Ia gugup sekali. Dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain berdoa bahwa seniornya ini mendengar apa yang dia katakan sehingga Hinata tidak perlu mengulang pertanyaannya dua kali.

"Oi! Neji, adikmu nih." Salah satu dari orang itu berteriak ke dalam kelas.

Dan Hinata menghela nafas lega ketika dilihatnya kakak sepupunya keluar dari kelasnya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. "Hinata?" Katanya tidak percaya.

"_Nii-nii-san_.." Hinata berkata pelan. Memegangi lengan Neji dan setengah menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Dia tahu teman-teman sekelas kakak kelasnya itu tidak jahat, tapi tetap saja gadis itu merasa takut dengan mereka.

"Ah~ manis sekali." Salah seorang dari mereka—yang memanggilkan Neji untuknya— berkata dengan nada sedikit iri. "Kalau saja aku punya adik perempuan." Katanya setengah termenung. "Eh atau kau jadi pacarku saja Hinata bagaimana?" Tanyanya sambil cengengesan.

Bletakk

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala pemuda Neji. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Hyuuga Neji. Ia menatap laki-laki itu dengan kesal. "Kau ini benar-benar menyeramkan. Dan lagi jangan bergerombol di depan pintu. Kalian membuat takut orang lewat tahu." Katanya dengan nada memerintah.

"Iya.. Iya.." Mereka bergumam dengan jengkel. Kerumunan itu akhirnya bubar, meninggalkan Hinata dan Neji. "Hinata." Neji menyebut nama gadis itu. "Ayo." Katanya. Hinata mengangguk, mengikuti langkah kaki Neji.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan diam. Tidak aneh, mereka memang tidak banyak bicara. Tapi biasanya keheningan ini diliputi oleh suasana yang hangat, entah kenapa Hinata merasa dingin yang menusuk setiap kakinya bergerak satu langkah.

"_Neji-nii.._" Hinata memanggil kakak sepupunya pelan.

"Hn?"

"A-aku akan punya seratus teman. Da-dan akan ada banyak orang di sisiku." Katanya gugup. Telinga gadis itu mendengar suara helaan nafas di sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu." Neji berkata berat.

"Ta-tapi, yang nomor satu tetap _nii-san_." Kata Hinata lagi.

Kalau yang ini Neji tidak tahu.

"Meski akan ada banyak orang di sekelilingku. Dan bukan lagi Hyuuga Neji yang satu-satunya melindungiku. Tetap saja, di hatiku Neji-_nii_ punya tempat yang bahkan tidak akan bisa dimasukki oleh seratus Sasuke-_kun_." Jelasnya. Ia berhenti sejenak.

"Karena Neji-_nii_ adalah kakakku yang paling berharga." Tutupnya. Ia memandang Neji dengan matanya yang sepucat pualam. Mata yang sama dengan miliknya. Dengan Ayahnya, adiknya, pamannya. Atau sekumpulan Hyuuga lain di belakang.

Tapi saat itu Neji merasakan binar aneh di mata itu. Sorot yang bahkan membuatnya terasa hangat. Ia tidak pernah melihat binar aneh itu selama dua belas tahun. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya, itu membuatnya membuat janji yang bahkan terlalu berat untuk dipikul anak berusia empat tahun.

Tapi ia tidak pernah menyesali janji itu. Tangan kekarnya meraih kepala Hinata. Menepuknya lembut. "Aku tahu. Pastikan kau menjaga tempat itu Hinata." Katanya.

Hinata tersenyum senang. Mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**Aduh ini kurang OOC apa lagi sih *gigit bantal* maafkan saya **;ω; **dan oh iya makasih Penelopi-san yang udah kasih koreksi iya itu Sasuke-nya keceplosan satu kali haha maaf ya reader sekalian m(_ _)m makasih yang udah baca dan review. Jangan bosen sama fic ini ya!**

**P.S: nyadar gak mereka baikannya sama sekali gak ada kata maaf, sebagai gantinya di sini saya minta maaf dua kali hehe gak disengaja loh gak disengaja /apa sih/ /gak penting/**

**Regards: Alienpan **OωO)❤

**OMAKE**

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya bahwa dilihatnya pemuda berambut _raven_ itu kini berada di depan rumahnya. Duduk di atas sepedanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hinata bertanya gugup. Ia menoleh beberapa kali, takut-takut kalau Neji datang dan kejadian kemarin terulang lagi.

"Bukankah kau sudah janji akan berangkat bersamaku?" Tanya Sasuke menuntut.

Dia masih mengingatnya? Setelah kejadian kemarin?

"Sudahlah cepat ambil sepedamu." Perintahnya sambil menguap. Dia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, terlebih lagi Sasuke harus begadang karena belum menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah untuk hari ini.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kurasa naik sepeda baik untukmu Hinata."

Hinata membelalakan matanya. "_Nii-san_?"

Sasuke berdecak. "Kenapa kau kemari sih. Dan untuk apa sepeda itu?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Hei, aku ini _senpai_-mu sopan sedikit. Setidaknya kalau kau masih mau mendekati adikku. Dan aku memang mengizinkanmu berangkat bersamanya, tapi aku kan tidak bisa menjamin kau membawanya ke suatu tempat berbahaya untuk berbuat macam-macam." Kata Neji tajam.

"Terserahlah." Kata Sasuke sambil memutar matanya.

"Bi-biar kuambil sepedaku." Hinata cepat-cepat memotong pembicaraan. Tidak mau pertengkaran ini semakin menjadi. Gadis itu cepat-cepat berlari dan kembali sambil menuntun sepedanya. Tasnya ia masukkan ke dalam keranjang depan.

"_I-ikou yo_."

"Kau jalan terlalu lama tuh. Bisa-bisa kita terlambat." Sindir Sasuke pada Neji.

"Aku memang sengaja jalan di belakang agar tidak terjadi apa-apa." Bantah Neji jengkel.

"Bilang saja tenagamu sudah menurun." Balas Sasuke.

"Kau ini.." Neji berseru geram. "Kalau mau aku bisa berjalan seratus kali lebih cepat daripadamu." Katanya.

"Baiklah, ayo buktikan." Sasuke menantang.

"Yakin kau menantangku?" Tanya Neji meremehkan.

"Bukan aku yang kalah saat turnamen."

"Bocah ini..." Neji menghela nafas geram. Lalu mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga hingga melewati Sasuke. "Aku sudah sekepala di depanmu." Serunya.

Sasuke membelalak. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat ia menyusul Neji.

Mereka lupa satu hal.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Sadar sepenuhnya bahwa dia telah ditinggal oleh kedua laki-laki itu.

"Ka-kalian... bodoh..." Hinata menggerutu. Akhirnya mengayuh sepedanya sendiri melewati jalanan beraspal untuk pergi ke sekolahnya.


	5. Chapter 4

**Confession**

**Author: alienpan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) dan warning warning lainnya yang biasa disebut/?**

**A/N: telat kabeh... gomennasai ne. Saya bingung saya galau, mars lagi krisis tepung nanti anak-anak sekolah saya makan pake apa kalo gak ada roti /terus kenapa/ anyway here's 4th chapter please enjoy **OωO)/

**.**

**Confession**

**First Love**

**.**

**Karena kebodohan Neji dan Sasuke, Hinata kembali bertemu dengan Naruto. Bocah berambut kuning yang selalu tertawa. Mataharinya—cinta pertamanya. Hei, kapan lagi kita lihat Sasuke galau karena cemburu, hm?**

.

Pagi itu _Tanpopo Gakuen_ dihebohkan dengan kedatangan dua idola sekolah dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Seperti meteor yang menghantam bumi, kedua remaja pria berpaut umur satu tahun itu melesat memasukki bangunan sekolah dengan menimbulkan kehebohan dari para gadis-gadis remaja kelebihan hormon yang memekik-mekik penuh damba.

"Neji-_kun_ _kakkoii yo~"_

"Sasuke-_kun_ _gentle banget!_"

"Ah aku bisa mati dengan tenang saking bahagianya terima kasih Tuhan sudah menciptakan manusia serupawan mereka."

Sudah biasa—bahkan merasa terganggu—dengan pekikan-pekikan itu. Kedua remaja itu terlihat jauh lebih sibuk dengan satu sama lain. Saling menatap tajam dan bersiap untuk melontarkan ejekan.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Kaki kirinya menahan keseimbangan sepedanya sedangkan kedua tangannya masing-masing memegang setang. Pose yang indah, tidak sedikit gadis remaja disana mengabadikan pose itu dengan kamera ponselnya, sambil repot menahan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Aku menang, _senpai_." Katanya dengan suara mengejek penuh tekanan di kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Lumayan juga _kouhai_." Neji membalasnya tak kalah tajam. Rambut panjangnya terlihat sedikit berantakan akibat terpaan angin nakal. "Tapi masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk mendapatkan Hinata—" Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu tertegun sejenak. Begitu juga dengan juniornya.

"Hinata!" Mereka berseru hampir bersamaan. Memutar sepedanya untuk kembali pada gadis bersurai indigo yang secara sepihak mereka tinggalkan.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata." Geram Neji sambil mengayuh sepedanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hei kau yang meninggalkannya lebih dulu." Protes Sasuke tidak terima menjadi pihak yang disalahkan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kalau kau tidak menantangku."

Belum jauh mereka ngebut, sosok berambut pirang melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua remaja itu. Ia menaikki sepeda berkeranjang yang kelihatan terlalu _feminim_ untuk laki-laki. "Oi! Teme! Neji-_senpai._" Sapanya riang.

Sasuke menghentikan sepedanya, begitu juga dengan Neji. Sama-sama menatap tajam pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Oi, dobe. Bukannya itu—" Sasuke menggantung kata-katanya. Memperhatikan tas dengan gantungan rubah di bawah tas kumal milik Naruto—nama pemuda itu.

"Aku menemukan sepeda di pinggir jalan." Naruto meringis.

Gubrak..!

"Hei Hei, itu sepeda Hinata. Dimana dia?" Tanya Neji dengan cemas.

"Wuaaaaa~" Suara lembut milik seorang gadis SMA tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari balik punggung Naruto, bersamaan dengan tersembulnya kepala berambut indigo dan mata pucat yang sangat dikenal Sasuke dan Neji.

"Kalian jahat meninggalkanku begitu saja." Hinata merajuk. "Lalu aku bertemu Naruto-_kun _di jalan. Ternyata kita satu sekolah, kenapa Naruto-_kun _tidak bilang?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tertawa lebar. "Kau kan sekelas dengan si Teme. Kupikir sudah tahu darinya." Katanya riang.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pernah bilang apa-apa denganku." Timpal Hinata dengan nada menuduh.

"Wah Teme. Kau parah nih, pasti mau memonopoli Hinata-_chan_ sendirian. Tidak adil." Katanya bercanda.

Tapi tidak dapat mencegah munculnya semburat merah di pipi Hinata. Gadis itu tertawa gugup.

Sasuke mendecih. "Dobe, cepat turun." Perintahnya tegas. Kesal juga dia melihat Hinata duduk dengan jarak sangat dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Apalagi si Dobe yang bodoh ini. Pakai pegang pinggang segala lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus turun?" Tanya Naruto dengan bodoh.

"Tentu saja jaga jarakmu dengan Hinata. Bodoh!" Kata Neji dengan gusar. Tidak cukup Sasuke kenapa muncul lagi orang menyebalkan sih. Empat siku-siku merah muncul di pelipisnya. Pemuda itu kelihatan mati-matian menahan marahnya.

"Hei Hinata-_chan_ apa kau mau aku turun?" Tanya Naruto, ia memutar kepalanya. Bertanya pada gadis pemalu yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ti-tidak usah. Jalan saja Naruto-_kun_." Kata Hinata.

"Sesuai perintah tuan puteri!" Naruto berseru riang. Mengayuh pedal sepeda Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga. "Kami duluan!" Katanya mendahului Sasuke dan Neji.

Kedua _onyx_ dan _amethyst _ itu membulat. Berusaha menyerukan kata-kata ancaman dan perintah. Tapi mulut mereka tersumpal ketika dilihatnya wajah berpipi bulat yang dibingkai rambut indigo panjang menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Menjulurkan lidahnya meledek.

_Sweatdrop. _Baik Sasuke dan Neji rasanya ingin sekali menusuk perut mereka dengan _katana_ yang tajam.

Hi-hinata...

.

.

.

Hinata menggoreskan pensilnya sambil bersenandung riang. Tangan pucat gadis itu dengan lincah menggambar sketsa kasar dari seekor rubah lucu dengan ekor sembilan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja keinginannya untuk menggambar muncul. Ia memberi sapuan warna oranye pada rubah itu. Gambar itu membuatnya teringat oleh pemuda bersurai pirang yang tadi pagi berbagi sepeda dengannya.

Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan cinta pertamanya sejak sekolah menengah. Cinta pertama sekaligus cinta tak berbalasnya. Bukannya Naruto menolaknya atau apa, tapi karena memang gadis itu tidak pernah mengungkapkannya. Baginya itu bukan perasaan yang begitu istimewa sehingga Naruto harus mengetahuinya. Meski cukup istimewa untuk menjadi rahasia miliknya sendiri.

Gadis itu menghentikan tariannya di atas kertas, sebagai gantinya menyandarkan punggung kecilnya di kursi yang didudukinya. Mata pucatnya memandang ke arah jendela. Tempat pohon Sakura yang berbunga disinari cahaya matahari yang keemasan. Indah. Keindahan yang membuat hatinya terasa begitu hangat, bahkan melumer karenanya. Ia membalik buku sketsa dengan gambar rubah itu, menuangkan keindahan bunga sakura dan sinar matahari yang terekam jelas di otaknya.

Teringat jelas di kepala Hinata. Naruto yang dengan kelakuan bodohnya dan nilai minus di olahraga minta bergabung dengan klub basket. Beberapa kali penolakan didapatkannya tapi bocah itu masih tidak menyerah. Terus menerus berlatih siang dan malam. Dan lihat, sekarang ia adalah salah satu pemain basket yang dikagumi karena kemampuannya membawa timnya menang.

Hinata sangat mengaguminya. Pemuda yang menjadi mataharinya, yang membangkitkannya kembali ketika keterpurukan akibat tekanan ayahnya mulai datang. Jadi tidak aneh kan kalau Hinata senang karena (mantan) cinta pertamanya bertemu kembali denganya. Di sekolah yang sama dan terpaut hanya beberapa kelas.

Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati Hinata yang begitu riang, Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya kelihatan mengeluarkan aura hitam yang membuat para _fangirls_-nya sekalipun tidak berani mendekat. Entah karena terlalu tidak peka atau aura penuh bunga milik Hinata yang melindunginya membuat gadis itu tidak menyadari sorotan tajam dari _onyx_ kelam milik pemuda berambut _raven_ di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ mau lihat gambarku?" Hinata menoleh ketika gambarnya sudah selesai. Ia menunjukkan gambar pohon Sakura yang berwarna keemasan. Tersenyum riang, menunggu tanggapan dari pemuda berambut _raven_.

Bukannya menanggapi Sasuke hanya membuang muka. Mendecih, menolak untuk memberikan pujian atau kritikan. Melihat tanggapan abai itu, Hinata menurunkan gambarnya dengan kecewa. Mata _amethyst_ bundarnya hanya memandangi gambarnya dengan sedih. "Sasuke-_kun_ pasti tidak suka pohon sakura." Gumamnya.

"Ah, akan kutunjukkan pada Naruto-_kun_. Dia pasti menyukainya." Katanya tiba-tiba. Hampir melonjak senang dengan gagasan tersebut. Ia melihat jam tangannya masih ada beberapa menit sampai waktu istirahat pertama habis. Hinata masih punya waktu untuk berlari ke kelas Naruto yang berjarak dua kelas dari kelasnya dan memberikan gambar itu pada pemuda riang itu.

Hinata bergerak hampir tergesa-gesa. Kaki mungilnya hampir saja melesat menuju ke luar kelas sampai tangan besar Sasuke menahan pundak gadis itu, memaksanya untuk kembali duduk.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata bertanya kebingungan. Mata pucatnya memandang ke arah pemuda dengan _onyx _kelam yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya. Masih memegangi bahunya yang lebih rendah darinya.

"Hoi! Teme, Hinata-_chan_..!" Suasana tegang diantara kedua remaja itu dibuyarkan oleh seruan riang dari pemuda dengan tanda tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya. Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka, melambai dengan riang. "Permisi, permisi." Katanya seenaknya masuk dan menghampiri kedua remaja berambut gelap itu.

"He? Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Naruto menatap posisi Hinata dan Sasuke yang sedikit aneh dengan tatapan bingung. Mata birunya menampakkan sorot ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Hinata cepat-cepat. Ia duduk dengan tenang. Diikuti oleh Sasuke yang kembali ke bangkunya.

"Oh, begitu." Pemuda itu manggut-manggut. Lalu tersenyum lebar. "Wah, apakah ini gambarmu Hinata-_chan_?" Tanyanya kagum. Kali ini dia sudah mengambil tempat di kursi depan Hinata. Memperhatikan sketsa bunga sakura dengan tatapan takjub.

"U-un..." Hinata mengangguk dengan gugup.

"Uwah keren. _Good job_ Hinata-_chan_." Naruto memuji gambar itu sambil tertawa lebar. Mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Hinata.

Membuat gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum malu-malu karena senang.

"Aku juga menggambar rubah. Naruto-_kun_ mau lihat?"

"Mana mana?"

Srekk...

"Manisnya~ Tapi kenapa ekornya sembilan?"

"_Lucky charm."_

"Ah, iya juga." Naruto tertawa lagi. "Kalau begitu ini boleh buatku?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

"Te-tentu saja."

"Hore! Terima kasih Hinata-_chan_." Naruto merobek kertas itu dengan hati-hati. Lalu dengan riang menunjukkannya pada sahabatnya. "Hei Teme, lihat yang diberikan Hinata padaku!" Katanya riang. Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Mengusirnya pergi dengan _gesture_ yang mengancam.

"Huh? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Naruto bingung, menggaruk rambut pirangnya kebingungan. Tapi memang pada dasarnya pemuda itu adalah orang yang tidak peka, pemuda itu justru tertawa lebar. Lalu melanjutkan obrolannya pada Hinata.

"Sial sekali kau harus satu kelas dengannya Hinata." Kata Naruto. "Aku selalu bersamanya sejak sekolah dasar." Keluhnya.

"Oi, Dobe jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu." Sasuke menatap temannya dengan tajam. "Lagipula sudah bel tahu, cepat pergi." Usirnya.

"Tuh kan dia tidak asyik." Keluh Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ya sudah aku pergi ya Hinata-_chan_. Lain kali kita ngobrol lagi kalau tidak ada si Teme menyebalkan ini." Liriknya.

"Cepat pergi." Sentak Sasuke galak.

Rambut pirang itu sudah melesat sebelum Sasuke menghajarnya.

.

.

.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Sasuke membentak kepada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang menonton kemurkaan Sasuke. Sontak saja sekumpulan anak remaja itu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Takut kalau-kalau mereka menjadi sasak tinju pemuda itu ketika kemarahannya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang justru menatap pemuda berambut _raven_ di sampingnya dengan bingung. "Sasuke-_kun_," Panggilnya dengan suara pelan. "Kau sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir karena Sasuke sedari tadi diam saja dan mengeluarkan aura tidak mengenakkan.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan konsonan singkat sebagai tanggapannya atas pertanyaan gadis Hyuuga di sampingnya. Merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"A-apa perlu ke UKS?" Tanyanya. Mata bulannya menatap langsung ke arah siluet yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Dan Sasuke bukannya tidak merasakan sorot kekhawatiran dari tatapan langsung itu. pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Merasa sedikit—malu.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, aku akan ke UKS." Ia berdiri. Memutuskan untuk pergi UKS. Percuma saja tetap disini, dia Cuma akan membuat kegiatan belajar terganggu. "Bilang pada _sensei _ya." Sasuke menitipkan pesan pada Hinata. Membuat pengurus kelas perempuan itu mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata memanggil pemuda itu ragu-ragu. Membuat pemuda itu menoleh ingin tahu apa yang hendak diucapkan Hinata. "_Odaijini._" Katanya sungguh-sungguh. Mengira bahwa teman pertamanya itu benar-benar sakit.

"Hn." Tanggapan singkat dari pemuda itu sampai punggungnya benar-benar menghilang.

.

.

.

Cukup lama Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang UKS. Beruntung, dokter sekolah yang centil itu sedang tidak masuk. Kalau ada, Sasuke lebih memilih pulang daripada harus menghadapi wanita muda itu.

Meski dia akui wanita itu cukup oke di beberapa bagian yang tepat.

Kelopak matanya menutup menyembunyikan kedua bola mata kelamnya.

Ah, Hinata..

Kenapa rasanya dia tidak pernah tenang sebelum gadis itu menjadi miliknya?

Ia merubah posisi rebahnya. Kali ini terbersit sosok Naruto di otak cemerlangnya. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Hinata sempat menyukai laki-laki berambut pirang pecinta ramen yang bodoh itu. Sekali lihat tingkahnya yang selalu salah tingkah dan malu-malu saja sudah cukup mengambil kesimpulan baginya untuk tahu bahwa hati gadis itu telah dicuri oleh rubah sialan bernama Naruto.

Dia tahu. Tentu Sasuke tahu. Dan sayangnya dia tahu dengan cara yang terasa agak pahit.

.

_ Biasanya Sasuke benci bulan Februari. Karena biasanya di bulan itu dia terjangkit alergi serbuk bunga. Juga karena bau coklat yang menguar kemana-mana. Perlu dicatat, Sasuke tidak suka coklat atau makanan manis sejenisnya. Makanan seperti itu membuatnya mual. Terlebih lagi kalau gadis-gadis mulai menyerbunya dengan coklat. Membuat dia kerepotan berfikir hendak dibuang kemana coklat-coklat itu._

_ Dan hari ini, tanggal 14 Februari. Hari yang paling dibencinya dari 28 hari dalam satu bulan itu. Sasuke sengaja datang agak siang dan membawa uwabakinya dari rumah supaya tidak perlu membuka lokernya yang pasti saat ini penuh sesak. Dan dia juga sudah bilang pada pembersih sekolah untuk membersihkan lokernya segera setelah cokelat terakhir diletakkan._

_ Tapi ternyata usaha loker tidak cukup membantu. Beberapa pesan diterimanya menyuruhnya pergi ke atap sekolah, taman belakang dan banyak lagi tempat-tempat membosankan lainnya. Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikan pesan-pesan itu tidak peduli bahwa gadis-gadis itu masih menunggunya dengan penuh harap dan coklat di tangannya._

_ Untuk sementara ia bisa santai, tapi beberapa adik kelas yang berisik kemudian datang dan menyerbunya. Pemuda itu sampai harus membentak mereka dua kali sampai mereka benar-benar pergi. Untuk mengantisipasi pengganggu lain yang datang ia memutuskan untuk kabur saja dari kelasnya. Berjalan tak tentu arah sampai langkah kakinya membawanya ke daerah gelap tempat menyimpan barang-barang._

_ Lumayan juga, tidak ada pengganggu._

_ Sasuke berjalan semakin jauh ketika dia melihat punggung seorang gadis berpakaian sailor berdiri membelakanginya. Ia kelihatan hendak membuang sesuatu dengan sangat berat hati. Sesaat tangannya turun, lalu naik lagi. Begitu beberapa kali hingga akhirnya benda yang hendak dibuangnya sempurna jatuh di tempat sampah._

_ KLANG..!_

_ Sasuke bisa mendengar gadis itu terisak sebentar. Lalu berbalik. Untunglahh saat itu Sasuke berada di tempat yang aman sehingga gadis itu tidak melihat keberadaannya. Dia kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat itu._

_ Tapi Sasuke membeku. Bukannya dia tidak kenal gadis itu. dia mengenalnya. Sangat. Tapi dalam mata gadis itu barusan muncul kilauan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya dari mata pucat milik gadis itu—Hinata—kilauan yang..membuat hatinya perih._

_ Perlahan Sasuke menghampiri tong sampah itu dengan sedikit menyeret langkah kakinya yang mendadak terasa berat. 'huh? apa yang kulakukan?' pikirnya. Tapi pikirannya untuk tetap pada karakternya yang biasa tidak menghentikan gerakan tangannya dalam membuka tutup tong sampah._

_ "Ah.." Ia mengambil sekotak coklat yang masih dibungkus rapi. Kepalanya menoleh ke sekeliling. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat ia menyembunyikan kotak itu di balik punggung dan menjauhi tempat sampah itu._

_ Pemuda berambut raven itu memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon maple yang tersembunyi dari pandangan orang-orang. Onyx-nya tajam memandangi kotak bernuansa ungu lembut itu. bungkusnya sedikit kotor tetapi isinya baik-baik saja._

_ Di dalam kotak coklat itu ada sebuah kartu manis dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi bertuliskan beberapa pesan pengakuan. Onyx-nya melebar, bibirnya membulat tidak percaya._

_ Nama Naruto tertulis di dalamnya sebagai penerima._

_ Tangannya mengepal. Meremas kertas itu dengan perasaan panas, jengkel, menjadi satu. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini, dari semua anak laki-laki di sekolah ini kenapa harus Naruto? The most nobody? Tanpa berfikir lagi ia memakan habis coklat-coklat itu. tidak peduli bahwa bukan haknya untuk memakan coklat-coklat mungil buatan gadis Hyuuga yang telah merebut perhatiannya belakangan ini. Hatinya terasa pahit, dan coklat yang dimakannya tidak membuatna terasa sedikit lebih manis._

_ Intinya, coklat terburuk yang pernah dimakannya._

_ Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti sampai coklat terakhir dalam kotak itu. ia mengusap bibirnya dengan geram. Mengutuk Naruto dengan murka dan umpatan yang terlalu kasar untuk dituliskan disini. Intinya, bocah itu harus membayarnya._

_ Sasuke tidak tahu keadaan bocah pirang itu sama buruknya dengan Sasuke. desperate mengemis-ngemis coklat pada Sakura._

_._

"Grr.." Sasuke memukul ubun-ubunnya sendiri dengan kesal. Kenapa potongan kenangan itu justru muncul di saat seperti ini. Lidahnya bergerak ke langit-langit mulutnya. Disana dia masih ingat bagaimana coklat Hinata terasa. Rasa pahit dan manisnya membuatnya tercampur aduk. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana gadis itu membuatnya. Yang jelas coklat itu membuat tubuhnya tak enak beberapa saat kemudian.

"Sasuke-_kun_ apa kepalamu sakit?" sepasang _amethyst_ pucat memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Di tangannya terdapat _paper_ dan beberapa minuman penambah energi. Juga sebuah buku sketsa. Sasuke menatap benci buku sketsa itu. Teringat rubah berekor sembilan yang dibuatnya untuk Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Hinata sedikit tak yakin. "A-ano ne, be-berapa teman sekelas menitipkan minuman-minuman ini. Sepertinya ini akan membuatmu baikan." Katanya, menyerahkan plastik berisi minuman yang melihatnya saja sudah membuat Sasuke mual.

"Tidak perlu."

"_e-etto_... Ini catatan di –di pelajaran yang tidak kauikuti. Ada beberapa materi baru yang dijelaskan tapi rasanya kalau Sasuke-_kun_ pasti bu-bukan masalah." Hinata kembali bicara. Menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Dan ini—" Gadis itu membuka buku sketsanya dengan gerakan canggung yang cepat. Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk memalingkan wajahnya supaya tidak perlu melihat rubah lainnya atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Tapi dia salah.

Hinata memang menunjukkan sebuah gambar. Tapi bukan gambar ceria yang mengingatkannya pada bocah berambut pirang itu.

Hanya bulan. Bundar sempurna di tengah malam yang diwarnai pekat. _Onyx _gelapnya memandangi gambar bulan itu dengan seksama. Bulan itu memancarkan aura kuat, tapi juga kesepian yang sangat kentara. Bulan yang bersinar sendirian dengan angkuh di tengah kegelapan malam.

"A-aku menggambarnya saat pelajaran Iruka-_sensei_." Cicit Hinata pelan seolah takut ada yang mendengar perkataannya. "Kupikir Sasuke-_kun_ marah karena tidak kubuatkan gambar. Benar juga pasti gambar bunga sakura itu membuatmu silau. Jadi kubuatkan gambar lain." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Diam sejenak.

"E-eh... Mu-mungkin gambarku kurang bagus ne..." Hinata menunduk. "Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ se-seperti bulan di gambar ini." Katanya.

"Hn?"

"Selalu terlihat hebat, tapi sendirian. Berusaha untuk menyinari pekatnya malam sendirian. A-apa itu tidak berat?" Tanyanya. "Pe-pertama kali melihatmu di kelas. A-aku Cuma menganggapmu _rival_. Tapi ternyata yah—" pipinya mendadak memerah. "Po-pokoknya sekarang karena Sasuke-_kun_ adalah temanku. Jadi, jadi..." Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya. "Jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku. Ka-kalau kau merasa sakit. Misalnya seperti tadi, se-seharusnya kau memintaku untuk merawatmu atau setidaknya mengantarmu ke UKS. Ka-kalau tidak begitu." Kebiasaan lamanya muncul. Ia memainkan jari telunjuknya. "A-aku jadi merasa tidak berguna sebagai teman—"

Aha!

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Jadi kau mengkhawatirkanku eh? _Hime?"_ Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Membuat pipi Hinata semakin memerah.

"Eh, itu bukan—aku Cuma, itu—he.. yah.." Dia menunduk. Berharap poni tebalnya dapat menutupi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya hingga luput dari pandangan pemuda di depannya.

Sebuah sentilan mendarat di dahi gadis itu. Hinata terkejut, jemari pucatnya memegangi dahinya yang tertutup poni sewarna indigo. Ia memandangi Sasuke dengan sorot mata kesal. "Kenapa kau menyentilku?" Tanyanya dengan pipi menggembung.

"Bodoh!" Ejek Sasuke. "Kalau Cuma khawatir kenapa harus repot-repot gambar segala. Semua penjelasanmu itu sulit untuk dimengerti tahu." Keluhnya. Lalu memijat kepalanya seolah pusingnya semakin merajalela akibat ulah Hinata.

"E-eh.. _gomennasai_.." Hinata meminta maaf. Menyesali tingkahnya yang terkesan berlebihan dan kekanak-kanakkan itu. Kalau dipikir lagi dia jadi merasa malu sendiri.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Sungut pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. "Kenapa sih kau suka sekali minta maaf?" Tanyanya. Hinata hanya menunduk. Terlihat tidak begitu ingin menjawab pertanyaan bernada keluhan dari temannya itu.

"Tapi, aku suka." Sasuke akhirnya berkata singkat. Dengan suara amat pelan.

"Eh?" Hinata melebarkan mata pucatnya. "Suka gambarku?"

"Gambarmu, sama kamu juga suka."

"E-Eh?"

"_Geez_, Hinata apa perlu aku mengatakannya lagi?" Tanya Sasuke tidak sabar. Hinata hanya memandang pemuda di depannya itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati apa semua Hyuuga begini bodohnya ya?

"Hyuuga Hinata aku menyukaimu." Kata Sasuke.

Grep. Wajah Hinata kini memerah sepenuhnya. Sepertinya "sakit" Sasuke telah pindah ke Hinata sehingga gadis itu menampilkan gejala-gejala penyakit demam.

Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Tangannya meraih puncak kepala Hinata menepuk-nepuknya lembut. "Makanya cepatlah balas perasaanku supaya aku lebih tenang." Katanya dengan nada perintah. Kali ini Hinata menahan gerak refleknya. Tidak mengangguk, tidak pula menggeleng. Hal yang dilakukannya kini menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Jangankan kalian, bahkan gadis itu yang saat ini merasakannya pun tidak mengerti. Perasaan yang tidak menentu, jantungnya berdetak diluar batas frekuensi normal, paru-parunya tidak bekerja dengan baik sehingga ketika ia mengambil nafas justru tekanan dalam rongga paru-parunya yang membesar hingga udara kembali keluar meninggalkannya yang megap-megap sendiri. Dan wajahnya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa semua terasa begitu panas dan merah. Semuanya terangkum dalam tubuh mungilnya, dan terlindung dengan perasaan nyaman dari tangan Sasuke yang melindunginya. Juga—ah jangan lupakan perasaan _excited_ yang terasa asing.

Dia tidak mengerti.

Dan mungkin selamanya tidak mengerti, tentang apa yang selama ini dirasakannya.

**To be continued**

Chapter ini gak kayak yang saya bayangin bakal saya tulis T^T sejujurnya saya kecewa tapi _stuck _jadi mau diedit lagi jadi bingung hehe ;;^;;)v tapi tetep tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! ^0^)/

**Regards: alienpan**


End file.
